Abogada del diablo
by Leukar
Summary: IchiRuki, AU. Rukia es una prestigiosa abogada con un gran futuro, pero a causa de ayudar a un niño que la ha contratado casi pierde su vida, y quién la salvará no será ni más ni menos que Ichigo, una persona muy importante de su pasado.
1. Un accidente

Y he aquí el primer cap de mi nuevo fic. Los demás están parados, como ya pone en mi perfil, y espero que algún día tenga la inspiración suficiente para acabarlos.

Pero bueno, refiriéndonos ahora a este fic: Este primer cap es como una pequeña introducción, y sé que es algo... poca cosa, pero pronto el fic se irá animando, con ichiruki a full XD. Así que si os a gustado o tenéis alguna crítica (**CONSTRUCTIVA** ), me dejáis un rewiewcito de na... tan solo tenéis que darle al botón Go en la parte de abajo (esta parte era para mi querida amiguita Aruba, que me ha prometido un rewiew XDD). Y ya que estamos, se lo dedico a Aruba, ya mencionada, y a Rokio. Jejejejeje... (ellas saben por qué me río XD). Muchas gracias por leer este fic (aunque no veáis el anime... ¬¬), significa mucho para mi.

Y ahora, después de toda esta parrafada, os dejo con el primer cap.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**-**

**UN ACCIDENTE**

Tokio - Bufete de abogados Kuchiki & Ukitake.

Kuchiki Rukia estaba sentada en la cómoda silla de su despacho, leyendo el periódico con un grave gesto de preocupación. El artículo que estaba requiriendo toda su atención trataba del asesinato de Kiryu Makino, una mujer que, según el inepto periodista que había escrito el artículo, era una prostituta a la que habían maltratado y violado hasta su muerte por unas deudas de cifras astronómicas. Quizás si el periodista hubiese indagado un poco más en la vida de Kiryu, habría sabido que las deudas eran un motivo irrisorio comparado con el móvil auténtico del crimen. Quizás se hubiese dado cuenta de que acababa de salvarle el pellejo - por lo menos de momento - a unos de los principales distribuidores de drogas de Tokio, al haber camuflado el asesinato con un "simple" ajuste de cuentas... Pero a ella eso en realidad no le tenía que preocupar, al menos en principio, porque el caso que ella estaba llevando en ese momento no era el de la señora Kiryu, sino el de su hijo de siete años, Kai.

Después de acabar de leer el artículo -pésimo- por enésima vez, la joven abogaba dobló el periódico por la mitad y lo dejó sobre su mesa. Cruzó los brazos sobre su cuerpo y suspiró pesadamente, pensando en lo que podría hacer ahora. De una manera u otra, el asesinato de Kiryu le afectaba directamente, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Tener que tratar con alguien que había asesinado a su propia esposa por 'vete tú a saber' podría llegar a ser...peligroso. Se acomodó de nuevo en su sillón, inclinándose hacia la mesa ligeramente y fijando su vista en el pequeño personajillo que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en un pequeño sofá que habían colocado en la habitación sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No era más que un niño que había sufrido más que la mayoría, y las marcas oscuras que se podían ver por prácticamente todo su cuerpo lo demostraban. Moratones, pequeños cortes, por no hablar del daño psicológico que habría recibido a lo largo de su corta vida.

Sí, podría llegar a ser peligroso, pero jamás podría dejar a ese niño solo. Jamás.

Con apenas 26 años, ya era una de las principales abogadas del bufete. Muchos decían que su éxito se debía a que era la hermana pequeña de uno de los socios fundadores, Kuchiki Byakuya, pero quienes la conocían sabían que se merecía la posición que ostentaba. Pocos eran los casos que perdía, y gracias a ello su nombre había empezado a escucharse. De ésta manera el pequeño Kai había tenido noticias de ella, y había acudido a ella cuando lo que más necesitaba era un médico. Hacía un par de meses, uno de los casos en los que participó Rukia se hizo realmente famoso. Uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón había sido acusado de malos tratos por su mujer. Las pruebas eran más que claras y visibles para todo aquel que estuviese cerca de la mujer maltratada, y la cantidad de sobornos y, más tarde de amenazas que recibió Rukia para abandonar el caso llegaron a ser abrumadores, pero ella no se amilanó, sino que siguió adelante y consiguió una gran victoria que la llevó a sentarse donde estaba hoy. Apenas un par de semanas después, un niño que parecía haber salido de un cubo de basura la estaba esperando a las puertas de su trabajo, con los ojos llorosos y un gran fajo de billetes en las manos. "¡Quiero que me protejas como lo hiciste con esa mujer!". Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse. La muchacha no pudo -ni quiso - negarse a su petición. A los pocos minutos ambos estaban en el hospital, curando las heridas del pequeño.

Kai le explicó el infierno que había estado sufriendo desde que tenía conocimiento. Los maltratos, abusos e insultos estaban a la orden del día. Ni su padre ni su madre tenían el menor cuidado de él y le trataban peor que a un animal.

Desde entonces, había estado cuidándolo y protegiéndolo. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que acarrear durante toda su vida, era un niño muy amable y obediente, pero también muy tímido e introvertido. Cuando hablaba con alguien en el bufete que no fuese Rukia, agachaba la cabeza y miraba con sus pequeños ojos marrones al suelo. Únicamente se comportaba como un niño cuando estaba con Rukia, solo con ella podía reír como un niño de verdad. Para todos los que lo veían estaba bastante claro que la abogada se había convertido en una segunda madre para Kai, una que de verdad le quería. Y al mismo tiempo, el pequeño se había convertido en alguien indispensable para ella.

Durante el último mes, habían intentado por todos los medios localizar a los padres de Kai. Las pruebas estaban más que claras en el cuerpo del niño, pero sin sus progenitores no avanzarían mucho. Y ahora por fin habían encontrado a una de los dos. Pero eso sí, muerta. El pequeño todavía no se había enterado de la noticia, pero...

Un pequeño gemido se oyó desde el sofá. Rukia alzó los ojos inmediatamente y los colocó en el niño que dormía allí. Tenía el ceño fruncido y agarraba con una mano el cojín sobre el que reposaba su cabeza con toda la fuerza que le era posible. La muchacha se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, sacudió ligeramente su hombro para despertarle.

-Tranquilo, tan solo era una pesadilla...- le dijo dulcemente para tranquilizarle mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo moreno de su cara. Unos ojitos marrones la observaban asustado, todavía sin situarse en la realidad. Una realidad que, para él, era un poquito más oscura que la del día anterior.

-Mmm... Me he dormido...- dijo con una voz soñolienta mientras se restregaba sus ojos con las manos. Desde que estaba con ella, la acompañaba allá adonde iba, como si fuese su sombra. Rukia incluso le había llevado a vivir con ella en su apartamento. No podía dejarle solo.

-Kai, por hoy ya he acabado aquí. Vayámonos ya a casa¿de acuerdo?

El niño sonrió feliz y asintió, para luego bajar de un salto del sofá.

-¿Hoy qué vamos a cenar, Rukia-san?

-Mmm... Yo todavía no lo sé, pero creo que tu te vas a tener que conformar con un trozo de pan.

El niño se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué decir. Notaba un sudor frío recorriéndole todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Rukia-san le había dicho eso¡No era propio de ella¿Había hecho él algo?

-¿Por... Por qué? - le daba miedo preguntar. ¿Y si ya no quería estar con él?

-"San".

-¿Eh?

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, si este enanito me llama solo "Rukia", quizá y solo quizá, pueda comer mi súper único e inigualable okonomiyaki casero.- la mujer le miró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Al pequeño le costó muy poco entender lo que de verdad quería decir su protectora. Y quiso complacerla lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Hoy qué vamos a cenar... Rukia?- ambos sonrieron abiertamente.

-¡Okonomiyaki!

Los dos salieron del despacho de la mano, despidiendo a varias personas que se encontraron en su camino. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Rukia abrió su bolso y empezó a rebuscar en él las llaves del coche.

-Kai, tú espérame a la entrada del parking, yo iré a por el coche.- el pequeño le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¡Cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a ver su sonrisa de nuevo!_

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, Kai se bajó y se dirigió a la entrada, no sin antes despedirse con la mano de Rukia, aunque solo fuese por unos minutos...

_O eso creían..._

La puerta del ascensor se volvió a cerrar y llevó a la abogaba al primer sótano, donde estaba el parking.

Kai se fue corriendo hasta las puertas dobles de la entrada, saludando a la recepcionista ruidosamente. Cuando salió, el frío aire de principios de invierno le azotó la cara, y él se arrebujó en su abrigo todo lo que pudo, escondiendo sus pequeñas manos en los bolsillos. Apenas estuvo esperando unos pocos minutos, cuando vio salir de la entrada del parking el coche negro de Rukia. Se fue corriendo hacia él, alegre de que su corta separación finalizase...

_Pobre iluso._

Pero el coche no disminuyó la velocidad. A través de las ventanas pudo ver que Rukia intentaba, sin resultado alguno, manipular el vehículo, pero este no hacía más que aumentar de velocidad. En línea recta. Sin desvíos. Hacia la pared del edificio que se encontraba enfrente. La velocidad aumentaba. Kai ya no podía ver a Rukia, tan solo veía la parte trasera del coche, alejándose cada vez a más velocidad.

-Rukia...- la voz apenas le salió, débil y sin fuerza alguna.- Rukia... -empezó a correr hacia el coche, ya imparable. - ¡Rukia!- no podía parar de llorar. No sabía cuando sus lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas.- ¡Mamá!

Un choque, un ruido atronador y fuego.

-¿Mamá?

* * *

Aquí se acaba el primero, y pronto más, en el segundo capítulo titulado "El médico"... ¿Quién será? jojojojo 


	2. El médico

¡Y e aquí el segundo capítulo! Son cortitos, lo sé, pero poco a poco se irán haciendo más largos... o eso espero. Bueno, ya sabéis¡leed y comentad! 

Y a todos los que me enviasteis reviews, **Shirafune**, **monalesa25**, **claire y startweb**, **Ludovico Asakura**, **Tonks Lunatica**, **ska-punk**, **enelya18**, **MargoChanning** y **Diana Laura**, muchas gracias a todas vosotras! Vuestros comentarios me eniman a seguir!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**-**

**EL MÉDICO**

Tokio - Hospital Quincy's Cross

La jornada estaba siendo agotadora. Eso de tener turno de guardia un viernes era demoledor, sobretodo siendo el hijo del tipo más odiado por el director del hospital. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo para él. Éste era su primer año de prácticas, pero se acostumbraba rápido al ritmo de trabajo y a ser menospreciado continuamente por el "jefazo". Él sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía, y no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer su trabajo. Pero aún así, los días como aquel le dejaban hecho polvo. Llovía, no, mejor dicho diluviaba, las bajas temperaturas de principios de invierno habían helado algunas de las carreteras principales de la ciudad, y los accidentes de tráfico parecían no tener fin. Acababa de salir de una operación en la que, por suerte, no habían tenido ninguna complicación y el paciente ya simplemente tendría que guardar reposo, cuando vio que por la entrada de emergencias aparecía a toda velocidad una camilla conducida por dos paramédicos. Más trabajo.

-Mujer, de unos 25 años. Ha sufrido un accidente de coche.- uno de los que conducía la camilla a toda prisa comenzó a dar el parte preliminar de los daños sin siquiera mirar al doctor al que se estaba dirigiendo.- Tiene ambas piernas rotas y una fractura grave en el brazo izquierdo, además de pequeñas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Un par de enfermeras se acercaron y se pusieron a dirigir la camilla hacia una sala vacía para una intervención inmediata.

-Kurosaki, tú te vienes conmigo- le dijo la doctora que estaba como supervisora suya.-, vamos a tratar a esta paciente.

El muchacho asintió y rápidamente le siguió a paso ligero. No tendría tiempo de descanso.

Ni durante el trayecto hacia la sala de operaciones, ni durante la operación misma, Kurosaki Ichigo miró una sola vez el rostro de la mujer. Nunca lo hacía. Simplemente cuando se había asegurado que la vida del paciente estaba a salvo podía alzar su mirada y ver la cara de la persona a la que había salvado. De otra manera no podría usar con tanta facilidad y destreza el bisturí. Si no ponía rostro a esos cuerpos que cortaba todo era mucho más fácil. Había entrenado a su cuerpo para no mirar nunca el rostro de un paciente, y lo había conseguido. Por ello, no se percató ni de su pelo negro, ni de su piel pálida, ni siquiera vio aquel rostro que reflejaba tanto sufrimiento hasta que finalizó la operación, que duró horas. No supo que aquella mujer era Kuchiki Rukia.

Dos horas después, la operación finalizó. Le habían escayolado las dos piernas y el brazo, y más que un ser humano parecía una momia moderna, o eso es lo que pensó Ichigo cuando vio el resultado final. Cuando ya estaban preparando a la paciente para llevarla a una sala en la que pudiera descansar, el médico por fin se decidió a mirarla a la cara.

Fue tan solo un segundo antes de que se la llevaran. Una imagen diminuta en su memoria, pero una que su cerebro tardó siglos en procesar.

Esas facciones... Esos rasgos... Ya los conocía. Los conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo y en el otro. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de quien era¿Cómo podía haber actuado de esa manera?

Sin quererlo siquiera, dejó caer los guantes al suelo de la impresión mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la camilla que cada vez se alejaba más y más de él, pasando por las puertas del quirófano y luego doblando la esquina, quedando por completo fuera de la vista de Ichigo. Tan solo pudo susurrar su nombre.

-Rukia...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba en la cafetería del hospital, sentado en la mesa más alejada de todas, desde la que se podía ver el exterior del edificio por los enormes ventanales que había a su espalda. Sobre la mesa había una taza de café, ya frío y sin tocar. Ichigo se había ido allí en la hora que tenía libre para descansar de la dura jornada, pero no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella. Pensar en Rukia.

¿Cuántos años hacía que no la veía? Lo sabía a la perfección. Desde el 18 de Julio de cinco años atrás, ese día se había convertido el más nefasto de su vida. Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver, ni tuvo noticia alguna de ella. Fue como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Y ahora la volvía a encontrar¡Y de qué manera! No podía evitar darle mil vueltas sobre lo que le podría haber ocurrido. Había sido un accidente de coche¿cierto¿Había sido un despiste¿Un coche había chocado contra ella¿O la habían atropellado? Si seguía así no tardaría en salirle humo por las orejas.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Todo había acabado bien, ella estaba fuera de peligro y ya no había de qué preocuparse, o eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo. Dio un fuerte resoplido y se recostó en el asiento, alzando a la vez la cabeza y mirando al techo. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Después de su separación, ambos se juraron no volver a verse, incluso aunque se cruzasen en la calle seguirían siendo completos extraños, ambos sabían que era lo mejor.

Pero ahora Rukia no estaba en la calle. Estaba postrada en una camilla gravemente herida después de haber sufrido un accidente. ¿Era esto una excepción?

Se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y cogió la taza de café llevándosela a la boca, pero al primer sorbo notó que hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar caliente. Resopló de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Esto _era_ una excepción. No podía dejarla en ese estado, aún a riesgo de romper su promesa. La simple idea de seguir con su vida como si no la hubiese visto en el quirófano le resultaba imposible. Tenía que asegurarse de que por lo menos recibiese los tratados adecuados. Después cada uno podía continuar con su camino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Doctora Isane...

La susodicha se giró y vio enfrente de él al médico en prácticas que le había ayudado con una operación apenas una hora antes, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Quería algo?

A ver como se lo planteaba el chico. Quería ocuparse personalmente del caso de Rukia, pero no quería que su supervisora supiese que él la conocía, porque podría denegarle la petición a causa de ello. Si se tiene proximidad a algún paciente, se pierde la perspectiva.

-Pues... Verá: Creo que... Sería conveniente que me ocupara de algún paciente en particular, no solo estar en las operaciones y en las curas...

Por la cara que ponía la doctora, no parecía muy convencida de lo que decía el muchacho.

-Para coger práctica... También es una parte importante en la formación de la medicina...

No colaba. ¿Tendría que decirle que quería ocuparse del caso de su... conocida? Tendría que intentarlo...

-Verá, en realidad...

-En realidad ha estado de guardia desde hace más de diez hora, y así todos los viernes desde que llegó.

'¿Eh?' Realmente no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo la doctora. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus horarios -de esclavo- en todo esto?

-Está cansado.- sentenció la doctora. Realmente se había equivocado por completo con lo que le quería decir el chico. Pero en un momento la expresión de su rostro cambió a una más afable. -Yo también creo que sería una buena idea que te relacionarás más con los pacientes. Déjame ver...-miró en el portafolios que llevaba en la mano, pasando el dedo sobre la hoja buscando algo. -te encargarás de la muchacha que hemos atendido antes, la del quirófano¿recuerdas?

-Sí.-respondió inmediatamente. ¡No se podía creer su suerte!

Cogió una carpeta que llevaba debajo del portafolios y se la pasó a Ichigo.

-A partir de ahora estará bajo tu responsabilidad. Habitación 015 de la 4º planta.

Ichigo no se hizo de rogar. Cogió la carpeta que la doctora le tendía, que con toda seguridad contenía su historial médico.

-Pero Kurosaki...- Ichigo ya se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar hacia el ascensor, pero se giró al oír la voz de la doctora. -La paciente es Kuchiki Rukia. Te sonará ese nombre¿no? - el muchacho asintió, fingiendo una cara de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre. -Es una abogada muy importante en su bufete, sobretodo por ser hermana de quién es.- "Si Rukia te oyese..." pensó Ichigo, pero sin llegar a decir nada. -Es una gran responsabilidad. ¿Estás completamente seguro?

-Sí. -había estado una hora pensándolo en la cafetería¿cómo no iba a estar seguro?

-Pues entonces, toda tuya.

El chico asintió por última vez y se alejó, ahora sí, hacia los ascensores para dirigirse a la 4º planta.

"Ya fue toda mía..."

Entró en uno de los ascensores semivacíos y apretó el botón con el número 4.

"Pero la perdí."

* * *

Dentro de poco estará el tercero, titulado "Kai", y os adelanto que será **mucho**, mucho más largo. 


	3. Kai

Aquí les dejó el capi 3, a partir de aqui los caps son muuuy largos, pero creo que ya he avisado, y ya varias personas me han dicho que lo prefieren asi, así... a leer!

Y muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, **ska-punk**, **Tonks Lunatica**, **monalesa25**, **AteneaB**, **hiromi-chan666** (o Diana Laura XDDD), **alba** (que para mi aqui siempre sera Aruba), **Shirafune**, **Kin'iro Kitsune**, **threenames**, **Ritsuka Rukia** (permiso concedido, siempre que sea a favor del IchiRuki XD), **startweb** (por fin te convencí para que lo leyeses!!), y **Ludovico Asakura**. Cada vez sois más, y espero que esto siga siendo así!!

* * *

  


**CAPÍTULO 3**

**KAI**

Fuego. Mucho fuego.

El incendio hacía ya horas que había sido extinguido, pero en sus ojos la sombra de las virulentas llamas aún engullían el coche en el que estaba la persona a la que más quería.

Y él no pudo hacer nada. Simplemente llorar. Las lágrimas recorrían con fluidez sus mejillas una tras otra sin descanso.

Uno de los médicos que le dieron los primeros auxilios a Rukia vio al niño cerca suyo, y después de preguntarle que si conocía a la chica se lo llevó con él en la ambulancia. Pero desde que se la llevaron ya no sabía nada de ello, y de eso ya hacía muchas horas.

No sabía qué hacer, tan solo quería saber cómo estaba Rukia... ¿era demasiado pedir? Había preguntado infinitas veces a la recepcionista, pero la mujer, de rasgos afilados y mirada severa, le había dado siempre la misma respuesta.

'Todavía no sabemos nada. Pregunta más tarde.'

Pero siempre que preguntaba más tarde le decía lo mismo, una y otra vez. ¡Ya no podía más¡Quería verla, saber si estaba bien! Él le había llamado 'mamá', y quería que ella le escuchase, no importaba el cómo. Jamás la había llamado así, pero era de verdad más madre que la suya verdadera.

Iría a preguntar una vez más. Una, dos, tres, mil, las que hiciesen falta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron, a Ichigo le pareció que habían pasado siglos. Sobretodo por la entretenida conversación que le había dado la mujer que iba a su lado, relatándole las múltiples variaciones que tiene el clima de Japón.

'El lugar en el que yo vivía tiene un clima mucho más equilibrado'

Por dónde le metería el equilibrio si pudiese...

Pero pronto se olvidó de todo aquello. Se alejó del ascensor a paso ligero mientras buscaba la habitación 015. Entró por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y aminoró el paso. Habitación 010... Siguió adelante, cada vez más despacio... Habitación 013... El joven médico podía oír a la perfección los latidos de su corazón como si estuviera dando un concierto dentro de su propio cuerpo. Sentía las palpitaciones hasta en la punta de los dedos.

Rukia...

Habitación 014. La siguiente era la de Rukia. En la siguiente habitación estaba la que fue la persona más importante de su vida. Sus pies se detuvieron, no podía continuar. ¿Por qué coño había aceptado hacerse cargo de Rukia? Se maldijo a si mismo una y otra vez. Lo mejor para los dos era que él no cruzase esas puerta, que le dijese a la doctora que mejor seguía con las operaciones. Simplemente era lo mejor. Para ambos. Y entonces¿de qué había servido aquella hora en la que había estado pensando una y otra vez lo que hacer?

-Soy un imbécil. -se dijo para si mismo. Sí, lo era, pero no iba a dejar a Rukia en ese estado... Por lo menos por ahora.

Con apenas un par de pasos se colocó enfrente de la puerta de la habitación 015. Con un pequeño temblor en las manos, que él intentaba disimular como mejor podía, agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo sostuvo durante unos segundos, apretándolo fuertemente. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, la mantuvo unos instantes en sus pulmones y la soltó, muy despacio. Estaba preparado. Giró el pomo que había estado sosteniendo y la puerta se abrió, muy lentamente, como queriendo hacer sufrir mucho más al chico. Cuando por fin estuvo abierta del todo, entró.

Y allí estaba ella.

Con magulladuras, quemaduras y disfrazada de momia moderna. Pero estaba viva. Eso era lo único que contaba.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a la cama de Rukia, donde la muchacha dormía a causa de los sedantes y el cansancio.

A pesar de las pequeñas heridas que se podían apreciar en su rostro, todavía se podían apreciar sin dificultad algunas los finos rasgos que la caracterizaban, y las quemaduras apenas habían dañado su cuerpo, así que lo más grave fue, sin lugar a dudas, los tres huesos rotos. Tardarían un par de meses en curar, además de que necesitaría rehabilitación. El muchacho se apoyó sobre la pared que estaba enfrente de la cama de la chica, aún sin atreverse a acercarse. Parecía estar tranquila, en paz. Y él no quería perturbar su mundo actual.

"¡Deja de pensar y actúa, estúpido!" Sabía que si seguía pensando en los inconvenientes de todo aquello se echaría atrás. Y en realidad él no quería. Estaba bien donde estaba, tan cerca de ella. "Después de todo no te he podido olvidar." Con un pequeño impulso se despegó de la pared y se acercó a la camilla. Cuando estuvo a la altura del rostro de Rukia se detuvo y se quedó a su lado, contemplándola más de cerca. Alargó una mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo que estorbaba su visión, acariciando de paso su suave piel; la textura de su rostro era tal y como la recordaba.

-Más te vale no volver a cometer ninguna locura, Rukia.

Sabía que ella no podía estar escuchándole, pero al tenerla tan cerca sentía haber retrocedido cinco años en el tiempo, y se sentía muy bien. Tan bien que sabía que cuando ella se marchase del hospital se encontraría perdido. Por eso se dijo a si mismo que no se acercase más, que mantuviese las distancias. Que él hiciese el papel de médico y de nada más. Si no lo hacía saldría herido. Y ella también. Ella también sufriría. Así que se metió de lleno en su 'papel' de médico. Se acercó a la multitud de máquinas que había en la parte izquierda de la habitación y comprobó el ritmo cardíaco de la muchacha. Hizo unas anotaciones en una hoja de la carpeta y enseguida comenzó a verificar el cuentagotas del suero, aumentando la cantidad del medicamento administrado. Volvió a tomar apuntes en la hoja. Después de comprobar un par de cosas más, cerró la carpeta y volvió a mirar a Rukia. Ella estaba bien, y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Nada más. Sin prisa alguna, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces. ¡Todavía no sabemos nada¡Deja ya de preguntar o llamaré a los de seguridad!

-¡Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo! -Kai le miraba desde detrás del mostrador con mirada suplicante, pero aquella mujer no era de las que se ablandaban con unos ojitos tiernos. Era, más bien, de las que odiaban y no soportaban a los niños que apenas le llegaban a la cintura.

-¡Pues más tendrá que pasar!

El niño, sabiendo que no ganaría nada con aquella antipática mujer, se alejó del mostrador y se sentó en el mismo asiento en el que había estado desde que llegó allí. Quizá lo mejor sería preguntar a alguno de los médicos que había por allí... Aunque seguramente ninguno de ellos sabrían nada tampoco. Si la que tenía que saberlo pasaba del tema, a los demás ni preguntar. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse allí, esperando a que alguien le dijese algo.

Ella tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que le había tratado con cariño, que le había dejado estar a su lado sin gritarle ni pegarle, tan solo dándole muestras de afecto. Y ahora ella... Kai no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudiesen a sus ojos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que le podía pasar si ella... Si ella... No podía ni pensarlo. La sola idea hacía que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, saliendo a borbotones. Se acurrucó en el incómodo asiento y escondió su cabecita entre sus brazos. Rukia tenía que estar bien. Ella era muy fuerte, le prometió que le defendería. Y ella no rompía sus promesas.

-Hey, pequeño¿eras tú el que preguntaba por Kuchiki Rukia?

Kai alzó la cabeza nada más oír aquellas palabras. Había un hombre joven delante de él, vestido con una bata blanca y con el pelo... ¿naranja? Se había puesto en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura, y sus ojos marrones le miraban directamente. El niño asintió, olvidándose por completo del extraño color de pelo del médico.

-¿Cómo... Cómo está Rukia? -Kai esperó durante escasos segundos para la respuesta, pero a él le parecieron siglos.

-Ella está bien, ya está fuera de peligro. -Ichigo pudo ver como le brillaban los ojos al niño y aparecía una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

-¿De verdad? -Ichigo asintió. -¿Puedo verla¿Puedo?

-Sí, pero no te puedo dejar pasar si no están tus padres contigo. -los ojos del pequeño dejaron de brillar justo en el momento en que Ichigo pronunció aquellas palabras. -¿No están tus padres aquí?

El niño pareció dudar un poco, pensando su respuesta.

-Papá no está pero... Rukia es mi mamá.

_Rukia es mi mamá... Rukia es mi mamá... Rukia es mi mamá..._

-Señor¿qué le pasa? -le preguntó Kai, que estaba mirando la extraña expresión en el rostro del médico.

_Rukia es mi mamá... Rukia es mi mamá... _

-¿Señor?

Al 'señor' le estaba dando un ataque sicótico-nervioso, si eso podía existir.

-¿Le duele algo?

_Rukia es mi mamá... _

-¿Rukia es... Tu madre? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz. ¡¿Rukia tenía un hijo¡¿Un niño¿Y quién era el padre? El niño no podía tener menos de cinco años... En ese momento le dio otro ataque sicótico-nervioso. ¿Y si Él era su padre? No, aquello no podía ser. ¡No podía ser! A lo mejor era hijo de otro hombre, y luego...

-Más o menos. -el niño interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¡¿Cómo que más o menos?! Uno no es hijo de su madre solo a medias. O se es o no se es. ¡Si hasta se estaba poniendo 'Shakesperiano'!

-Mmm... A ver, empecemos desde el principio¿vale? Será lo mejor para los dos... -el niño asintió, aunque un poco confundido por las extrañas reacciones del doctor.

-Pero... ¿cuándo voy a ver a Rukia?

A Kai no le importaba hablar con quién sea, pero no ahora. Lo que quería en ese momento era ver a Rukia, nada más. No necesitaba que nadie viniese, él podía ir solo a verla. ¡Quería verla!

Ichigo pudo ver claramente lo que deseaba ese niño en realidad. Él no quería estar allí hablando con él. Tan solo quería ver como estaba una persona que él quería mucho. El muchacho suspiró.

-Normalmente no te podría dejar ver a nadie si no te acompaña un adulto, pero... Esta de la pasaré por alto¿vale? -le sonrió al pequeño. Éste se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas y se levantó, dispuesto ya a marcharse de allí. -Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, el médico a cargo de Ru... -se mordió la lengua. Antes ya la había llamado por su nombre, pero sería mejor que la tratase de Kuchiki. Sino, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. -Kuchiki. -Ichigo le tendió una mano.

-Yo... Me llamo Kiryu Kai. -y Kai se la estrechó.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Ichigo le indicó al niño que le siguiera, y éste enseguida se colocó a su lado

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

De nuevo estaba frente a la habitación 015 de la 4º planta. De nuevo frente a ella. Pero esta vez no estaba solo. Esta vez, a su lado tenía a... ¿el hijo de Rukia? Solo de pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, ésta vez más decidido que la anterior. La puerta se abrió y Kai entró a la habitación como si la vida le fuese en ello. Se colocó enfrente de la cama de Rukia, sin llegar a alcanzarla, quedándose a una distancia prudencial como si, al acercarse más, pudiese lastimarla.

-Rukia...-su voz sonaba débil, al punto del llanto, pero ésta vez se contuvo. Se quedó a su lado, contemplándola. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en pequeños puños y agachó la cabeza. No podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas estaban acudiendo a sus ojos, aunque él hacía lo imposible para retenerlas. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y no pudo detener unos leves sollozos.

-Tranquilo pequeño, se pondrá bien.

Una mano se posó suavemente en su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello negro. Era el doctor que le había llevado hasta allí. Vio como el hombre se agachaba y se ponía a su altura, como había hecho antes en la sala de espera. Puso la mano que tenía en su cabeza en el hombro y lo oprimió levemente.

-Ella es fuerte.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Unas palabras de apoyo, alguien que le dijese que todo iba a ir bien, y nada más. Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Por Rukia, por el accidente, por haber estado solo, por los maltratos; por todo. Y una vez hubo acabado, ya no tuvo más motivos para estar triste.

Ichigo se quedó al lado de Kai. Sentía que no podía abandonarlo. Tenía claro que aquel niño era alguien muy importante para Rukia, y viceversa, y eso era motivo suficiente para estar allí, a su lado. Después de todo, era un niño. Un niño solo yendo al hospital a ver a su 'madre'. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío al pensar en eso de nuevo.

Kai se acercó un poco más a la cama de Rukia, tan solo por el simple hecho de tenerla más cerca, y se quedó allí, mirándola en silencio. Pero un ruido que parecía increíble que proviniese del estómago del pequeño rompió ese ambiente tranquilo y sosegado. Ichigo le miró, asombrado de que algo tan pequeño produjese semejante sonido, y no pudo evitar reírse, a lo que el pequeño le dedicó una mirada furiosa, aunque con un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Kai tardó un poco en responder, pero al final asintió.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería? -Ichigo pudo ver como Kai miraba significativamente a Rukia. -Tranquilo, podrás verla cuando hayas acabado de comer. -El niño asintió de nuevo y se acercó al médico, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Yo... No tengo dinero.

-¡Cómo si fuese a hacer pagar a un niño! Invita la casa.

Kai sonrió tímidamente y siguió a Ichigo, que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Antes de salir, ambos le dedicaron una última mirada a Rukia. Y ambos le sonrieron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Bien, pide lo que quieras

-¿Lo que quiera? -preguntó el niño. El que avisa no es traidor.

-Lo que quieras.

A Kai le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba toda la comida que había en los mostradores de la cafetería del hospital. Si él podía pecar de algo, era de gula, pero a pesar de su enorme apetito, seguía siendo un esqueleto andante. Su metabolismo era asombroso.

Cuando comenzó a enumerar la larga lista de comidas que iba a pedir, Ichigo no pudo sino lamentarse por su bolsillo, pero no detuvo a Kai. Después de todo, él mismo le había dicho que pudiese lo que quisiese. Suspiró desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones y se resignó a seguir escuchando la retahíla de alimentos que pedía el niño.

-¿Te... Te lo vas a comer todo? -preguntó, casi con miedo a saber la respuesta.

-¡También he pedido para ti!

-Am... Gracias.

Cuando ya estuvo todo pedido, se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas, en la que se solía sentar Ichigo. Ahora que el niño parecía estar mejor -¡Cómo para no estarlo con el apetito que tiene!- quería saber quién era él exactamente, y si de verdad Rukia era su... Madre. Un nuevo escalofrío en la espalda.

-Kai...-le dijo al niño, llamando su atención. -Te puedo llamar por tu nombre¿verdad? -asintió.- Ahora quiero que me expliques qué es lo que ha sucedido, y qué eres tú de Ru... Kuchiki. -el niño volvió a asentir, pero esta vez más lentamente.- Primero... Empecemos por lo segundo. -que era de lo que tenía más ganas de saber.- ¿Kuchiki es tu madre?

-Bueno... Ella... Yo la quiero como si fuese de verdad mi mamá.

-Entonces¿no lo es? -sabía que estaba siendo un poco cruel con el pequeño, aquel debía ser un tema delicado, pero tenía que saberlo. Luego ya le compensaría de algún modo.

-No... -Kai se quedó callado, con la cabeza gacha y con una mirada triste. No, ella no era su madre, pero si fuese posible, querría que ella alguna vez le quisiese como una madre a un hijo, pues ese era un tipo de amor que jamás había experimentado.

Ichigo se sintió aliviado, y mucho. Fue como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir aquello, pero era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que quisiese. Pero había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo. El crío se había animado después de bajar a la cafetería y haber pedido aquella burrada de comida, y va él, y le pregunta algo que SABÍA que le iba a hacer daño, y aún así lo hizo. Simplemente tenía que salir de dudas. Y sí, ya estaba contento con la respuesta de Kai, pero ahora seguramente ya no sabría nada más. Seguramente hasta le odiaría por hacerle pensar ese tipo de cosas en un momento como aquel.

-Mi verdadera madre... No era buena conmigo. -Ichigo se sorprendió al oír hablar a Kai de nuevo, y sobretodo lo que le estaba contando a él, un desconocido. Pero además, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Él había llamada a Rukia 'mamá', y se había referido a su verdadera madre como 'madre'. -Y mi padre tampoco. Siempre me estaban gritando, y cuando llegaban a casa me pegaban si estaban enfadados, y a veces solo lo hacían para divertirse. Si lloraba me pegaban más fuerte, y si no hacía todo lo que ellos dijesen no me daban de comer en mucho tiempo. -a Kai le empezaron a temblar las manos. Eran recuerdos muy dolorosos. Con frecuencia tenía pesadillas horribles sobre su vida con sus padres. Pero entonces Rukia le despertaba. Ella nunca dejaba que aquellas pesadillas llegasen al final. Tenía como un sexto sentido para darse cuenta de cuando él estaba teniendo esos horribles sueños. Pero ahora ella estaba en el hospital, inconsciente, y no había nadie que le despertase antes de que sus pesadillas acabasen de la peor forma posible.

-Pero ahora estás con Kuchiki¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que ella no dejará que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo ni una sola vez. Cuando ella esté bien de nuevo, no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por eso nunca más.

Kai miró a Ichigo, a aquel médico que había conocido apenas una hora antes y que había curado a Rukia, y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa verdadera, como las que le dedicaba a Rukia. Y entonces se sitió con fuerzas para seguir con su historia.

-Hace dos meses, vi en la tele a Rukia. Ella había sido la abogada de una mujer a la que pegaron, y la mujer esa estaba segura y el que le pegó ahora está en la cárcel. Cuando la vi, quería que ella me ayudase a mí también, pero no me podía escapar, porque tenía mucho miedo.- en ese momento, la camarera llegó con todos los platos que Kai había pedido y los repartió por la mesa. El niño calló en el momento en el que ella llegó y se concentró en los platos que le acababan de servir. Cuando tenía comida delante, era capaz de olvidarse del Mundo entero. Comenzó a devorar el primer plato, que resultaron ser espaguetis, mientras bebía una coca-cola que también le había traído la camarera. Ichigo le miró, riendo, y supuso que su charla había sido aplazada momentáneamente. No pudo evitar sentir una infinita pena por aquel niño que había sufrido tanto. Él tenía una familia que le quería, -a pesar de que su padre estuviese un _tanto_ alejado del ideal de padre perfecto.- dos hermanas pequeñas a las que adoraba y amigos en los que apoyarse. Y él, con tan solo unos... ¿seis, siete años?, ya había sufrido más que la mayoría. Sabía que debió de ser muy duro para él, y agradecía que hubiese encontrado a Rukia. - Kurosaki-san¿no come?

Ichigo le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Kurosaki-san? En boca de un niño, sonaba a... Viejo, terriblemente viejo.

-Ichigo.

-¿Eh?

-Llámame por mi nombre, Ichigo. Y como no lo hagas, pagarás tú toda la comida. -le dijo intentando mantener un tono serio, pero al final no pudo. -A ver, practica. I-chi-go.

Pero Kai al principio no le respondió. Le miraba, extrañado. Justo antes de... Del accidente, Ella le dijo algo muy parecido cuando él la llamó 'Rukia-san'.

-I...chigo.

-Podías decirlo junto si querías...

Y Kai se rió, como un niño normal y corriente que no había sufrido torturas por parte de sus progenitores.

Una media hora después, ambos ya habían acabado de comer. Por increíble que pudiese parecer, Kai había podido con todo lo que se le puso delante. Durante la comida, el niño no paraba de hablar de Rukia y de sus maravillas, las cosas que le había enseñado y todo lo que habían hecho juntos.

-...y cuando le dije que no sabía patinar ni ir en bici, me prometió que ella me enseñaría. Y hemos ido muchas veces al parque con la bici, pero aún me caigo si voy muy deprisa. ¿Y sabes qué? -el niño miró directamente a Ichigo. Cuando hablaba, no paraba de gesticulas y no solía mirar a la persona a la que hablaba, por eso, cuando vio la expresión del médico, tuvo que callarse. Parecía... Triste. Le sonreía, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Kai le estaba mirando, y sabía también por qué, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Quieres ir otra vez a la habitación de Rukia? Esta vez te puedes quedar más tiempo.

Y con esas palabras mágicas, el pequeño se olvidó por completo de la tristeza de su nuevo amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, no muchos minutos después, Kai volvió a tomar la misma posición en la que había estado lo última vez, al lado de la cama de Rukia, velando su sueño.

-Kai... ¿te sientes con fuerza para seguir contándome tu historia? -el niño le miró y asintió. La parte que quedaba por contar era a la vez la más dolorosa y la más feliz para él.

-Hace ya más de un mes, mis padres vinieron a casa muy bebidos, y empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Cada vez gritaban más y mi padre le pegó a mi madre muy fuerte, y ella salió corriendo. Pero él todavía estaba enfadado, y cuando me vio, me empezó a pegar a mi. Nunca me había pegado tanto, y hasta que no se cansó no paró. -a Kai le empezó a temblar la voz, pero siguió hablando. -Cuando se quedó dormido, cogí dinero de donde sabía que siempre guardaban y salí corriendo. Fui a buscar el edificio donde trabajaba Rukia. Estuve esperando toda la noche, pero al final ella llegó. -el temblor de su voz había desaparecido por completo, y se podía apreciar el tono entusiasta con el que empezaba a hablar. -Ella me llevó al médico y me cuidó, y también me dijo que me protegería. Al principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer conmigo, pero luego me llevó a vivir con ella. Siempre me trataba muy bien, y era muy buena conmigo. Por eso... Yo... La llamé así. - Kai agachó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.- Ojalá... Ojalá ella fuese mi mamá de verdad. Yo la quiero mucho... De verdad.

-Y estoy seguro de ella también. Si no, no creo que te hubiese llevado con ella ni te hubiese enseñado a ir en bici. Cuando te oiga llamarla así, seguro que se pondrá muy contenta.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó, mucho más animado.

-Por supuesto.

El niño sonrió de nuevo, mirando esta vez a Rukia. ´

Ichigo tenía que hacer más trabajo y tenía que salir de aquella habitación, pero no quería dejar solo a Kai. Había demasiados aparatos delicados, algunos de ellos vitales para la recuperación de Rukia, como para dejarlos con un niño pequeño. Pero por otra parte, le había dicho que esta vez se podría quedar con ella más tiempo...

-Kai, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. -el niño enseguida se giró y le miró con seriedad. -Yo ahora tengo más trabajo, y no me puedo quedar aquí. Te tendrás que quedar tú solo¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Y mira¿ves todos estos aparatos? -Ichigo los señaló. -Gracias a ellos Kuchiki se está poniendo mejor, así que no los puedes tocar. En muy, muy importante.

-No los tocaré, Ichigo.

-Buen chico. Si ocurre algo malo, avisa a la enfermera que está ahí fuera, siempre hay una de guardia.

Kai asintió enérgicamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ichigo sabía, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado con el pequeño, que era muy maduro para su edad -que ya había descubierto a la hora de la comida que eran siete años.- y que podía confiar en él y dejarlo en aquella habitación. Él jamás haría nada que pusiese en peligro la vida de Rukia.

Mientras salía por la puerta, miró por última vez al niño. Kiryu Kai. Después de haber sufrido tanto, el destino aún le tenía guardados más sufrimientos. Kiryu... Ese nombre le sonaba... Era... Era de...

Paró en seco su marcha y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Kai...

El niño se giró y le miró.

-Por casualidad... ¿tu padre no se llamará Kiryu Akito?

-Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?

Mal. Muy mal. Había sido la peor respuesta de todas.

"Te has metido en algo muy peligroso, Rukia."

* * *

Y hasta aquí el superextralargocap. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy tediosa la lectura y que os haya gustado, cómo mínimo, la mitad que a mi escribirlo.

Ya sabéis, un review siempre es bien recibido! (habéis captado la indirecta XD?)


	4. Más visitantes

Y aquí estamos con el cuarto capi, otra vez un capi muuuuuy largo, pero, en mi opinión personal, yo prefiero los caps así. Un autor actualiza cada... ¿una, dos semanas? Y eso con suerte, así que yo prefiero un capi que sea largo y con mucha sustancia, a que uno cortito(como los solía hacer) y sin mucho argumento. Así que ahora os dejo con el capítulo, que además, muchas de vosotras ya me habéis dicho que preferís los capítulos así (menos dos monigotas que se quejaron de la largaria del cap, aunque las perdono porque sé que no están acostumbradas a leer mucho XD). Y ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, o queréis decirme algo acerca de la historia, sugerencias y demás, me dejáis un review, que siempre son bienvenidos.

Una mención especial a todas aquellas que me habéis dejado un comentario: **enelya18** (tranquila, que en este cap se sabrá algo más sobre Akito), **MargoChanning** (Que bien que te emocione hasta ese punto, porque mientras yo me lo estaba imaginando casi se me saltaban las lágrimas XD), **MaryJu-chan** (pues realmente espero no dejar a medias este fic. Por ahora tengo escrito hasta el capi seis, y en realidad no quería empezar a publicarlo tan pronto, pero mis amigas me animaron a colgarlo antes. Espero que haya sido una buena decisión XD), **Ludovico Asakura** (en este capi trataré un poco por encima lo que sucedió entre ellos en el pasado, pero creo que más adelante lo prondré un poco más extendido, explicando todo con más detalle, pero no es seguro), **monalesa25** (wow! cuantas preguntas! XD pero tranquila, que todo se irá resolviendo poco a poco), **ska-punk** (me alegro que te guste la trama. En un principio esta historia iba a ser mucho más sencilla, sin Kai de por medio, pero creo que su aparición da verdadero juego en la historia), **Shirafune** (la personalidad de Kai la hice pensando en un niño perfecto, todo lo contrario a mi hermano pequeño TT, pero también le quería sacar defectos, porque los niños perfectos dan asco ¬¬, y así fue el resultado), **alba** (me pregunto si alguna vez te quedarás con un nombre fijo. Tú eres claire, y que no se hable más! XD. Lo de los dos monigotes sabes porque quien iba, no? XD), **rocio** (por qué te has cambiado tu también de nombre? TT wueno, malegro que por fin te empiecen a gustar los nombres, una acaba acostumbrándose a todo XD), **Tonks Lunatica** (me alegro de que te gustase! Y les tengo preparadas muchas cosas a la parejita no-feliz XD), **torika-chan18** (ahora Rukia está postrada en una cama, pero no creas que por eso dejará de dar caña XD, cuando despierte, claro está), **hitoki-chan** (Me salió una niñera! Veo que Kai está teniendo mucha popularidad en el fic, y eso que no ha hecho nada más que empezar!)

Vuelven a ser 12 los comentarios, pero en el próximo capítulo tenemos que llegar a 15! Venga, ánimo y comentar! (XD)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**MÁS VISITANTES**

Tokio - Bufete de abogados Kuchiki & Ukitake

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho, revisando los archivos del último caso en el que estaba trabajando. Ya era bien entrada la noche, pero no le gustaba dejar los trabajos a medias, por lo que muchas veces se quedaba hasta que ya todos los demás se habían ido y el personal de la limpieza había empezado a hacer su trabajo. Ese era uno de esos días, a pesar de la llamada que había recibido horas antes: su hermana Rukia estaba hospitalizada a causa de un accidente de coche. Ella ya estaba fuera de peligro, aunque tendría que estar en el hospital unas cuantas semanas ingresada. Había pedido que se le enviase un informe del estado de su hermana cada doce horas y después había querido saber el nombre del médico a cargo suyo. Mientras que el que había realizado la llamada pronunciaba el nombre del que estaba a cargo de Rukia, Byakuya no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alzar una ceja en señal de sorpresa no bienvenida y preguntarse quién había sido el descerebrado que le había dado el título de médico a semejante ejemplo de arrogancia y estupidez.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Un nombre que deseaba no volver a oír lo que restaba de su próspera vida. Un nombre que había odiado desde el mismo momento en que conoció a su dueño. Y ahora, ése crío irrespetuoso y malhablado era el responsable de su hermana. Sin querer, apretó más de la cuenta la estilográfica con la que escribía y marcó el papel de forma que quedaba inservible. No, no había sido sin querer, en realidad el odio puro y duro que sentía hacia aquel engreído se había concentrado en su mano derecha, y el importante tratado que estaba firmando había tenido que sufrir las consecuencias. El abogado se concentró en respirar, despacio, expulsando todos los pensamientos de odio con el aire que expulsaba... Ya estaba empezando a pensar de forma extraña, todo culpa de Shunsui Kyoraku y sus dichosas charlas sobre la paz interior y sandeces semejantes. Tenía planeado seguir despotricando mentalmente sobre Kurosaki, pero unos golpes en la puerta le obligaron a dejar esa tarea como asunto pendiente.

-Adelante. -dijo con su tono frío patentado.

La puerta se abrió, descubriendo detrás de si a Ukitake Jyuushirou, el segundo socio del bufete. Cuando entró cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a Kuchiki con semblante serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó Byakuya de nuevo con aquel tono frío.

-¡¿Que qué ocurre?! Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Byakuya. -el aludido dejó el papeleo a un lado y se dispuso a escuchar a su socio. -Acabo de llegar de Okinawa y me encuentro con la parte delantera del edifico llena de policías. Y había un coche, estaba destrozado. ¡Era el de Rukia!

Miró al abogado que tenía delante suyo, esperando alguna reacción, pero no hubo ninguna.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y Rukia?

-Hace unas horas el coche de mi hermana se estrelló contra el edificio de enfrente y la llevaron al hospital. Ella está fuera de peligro.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Ukitake, sorprendido por su frialdad. -Tu hermana está en el hospital, tendrías que estar con ella.

-Tengo trabajo.

No añadió nada más. Volvió a coger los documentos que había apartado y se concentró en ellos de nuevo. Había dado la conversación por terminada.

-Eres demasiado frío, Byakuya. Y esa frialdad es buena en un juicio, pero en la vida real puede llegar a ser peligrosa. -él, quizá por tener el mismo rango que Kuchiki o quizá por todo el tiempo que se conocían, era el único que le decía las cosas a la cara... Si se exceptúa a cierto individuo de pelo naranja, por supuesto. Pero a pesar de esto, Kuchiki ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió escribiendo en las hojas, leyendo concienzudamente cada parte del escrito. -Por lo menos sabrás en que hospital está, ¿no? Hinamori me ha llamado histérica preguntándome por Rukia, y no ha sido la única. Dicen que no les querías decir nada.

-Eso no es cierto. Cuando me preguntaron, yo todavía no sabía el paradero de Rukia. Llamaron hace apenas un par de horas.

-¿Y?- preguntó impaciente el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Está en el hospital Quincy's Cross. -Ukitake ya había dado media vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquella sala, cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de Kuchiki. -El 'médico' a su cargo es Kurosaki Ichigo. -Añadió, poniendo un énfasis sarcástico al llamarle medico. Alzó su mirada y vio como el hombre enfrente de él se había detenido, mirándole con sorpresa.

-Entonces está en buenas manos.

Salió cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Reconocía su valía como socio, pero en el ámbito personal era una persona con la que difícilmente se podía tratar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tokio - Hospital Quincy's Cross

Kai era el hijo de Kiryu Akito, uno de los principales distribuidores de drogas de todo el país. Tenía influencias en todos lados, y si alguien se oponía a su palabra, se podía dar por muerto. Esa misma mañana, en el periódico había aparecido la noticia de la muerte de Kiryu Makino, la 'mujer' de Kiryu. Ella estaba metida en el mundo de la prostitución, y administraba cientos de tugurios donde las adolescentes vendían su cuerpo por una miseria. ¿Lo sabría Kai? ¿Sabría él el mundo en el que estaban metidos sus padres? ¿Sabría él... Que su madre, su verdadera madre, estaba muerta? Rebuscó por entre la pila de periódicos que había en la sala de guardia hasta que encontró el que buscaba. El periódico _Tokio today_, que estaba ya arrugado y al final de una pila inmensa de revistas y otros periódicos. Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar lo que había ido a buscar: el asesinato de la madre de Kai. El artículo apenas contaba con tres párrafos y una fotografía al margen, carecía de detalles y se notaba a la legua que el trabajo estaba incompleto. Esa misma mañana ya lo había leído, pero sin reparar casi en él. No contaba gran cosa, salvo que el motivo del asesinato era un ajuste de cuentas y que la mujer había sido brutalmente asesinada.

Ya cansado de la dura jornada, se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la sala. Se llevó una mano a la frente, en un intento de masajearse las sienes.

Rukia. El accidente. Kai; Kiryu Kai, mejor dicho.

Muchas cosas en unas pocas horas. Y las que le quedaban, pues esa noche tendría turno de guardia nocturna. Por mucho que la doctora Isane le hubiese dado un caso particular, eso no significaba que estaba absuelto de sus obligaciones. Era, más bien, tomarse un pequeño, pequeñísimo respiro. En cuanto le llamasen, tendría que ir de vuelta a la sala de operaciones, y así durante toda la noche. Odiaba los viernes. Los odiaba de verdad. Le gustaba su trabajo, era gratificante ver como un paciente que había pasado por sus manos salía del hospital por su propio pie, pero los días como aquel podían con él.

Miró el reloj de pulsera, simplemente para saber cuántas horas de calvario le quedaban.

"00:56"

¡¿Ya era esa hora?! Ese día si que había cundido...

-¿Haciendo el vago de nuevo, Kurosaki?

Ichigo giró sobre su asiento y miró detenidamente a aquel que había interrumpido su descanso.

-Tomarse un respiro después de estar horas en el quirófano no es hacer el vago, Ishida. -aquello no era del todo cierto, pues había estado un buen rato con Kai... Aunque aquello también formaba parte de su trabajo. -Además... ¿a qué no sabes sobre quién me han puesto al cargo?

-¿Pero que te han asignado a algún paciente? Lo de que faltaba personal no era ninguna broma...

Ichigo le ignoró por completo y siguió con lo suyo.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

Ishida le miró con desconcierto. Ahora entendía el semblante preocupado y decaído de Kurosaki.

-¿Rukia-san está aquí?

-¿Acaso no te lo acabo de decir?

Ishida abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo, pero tenía demasiadas preguntas en su mente, y no sabía por cuál empezar.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Un 'accidente de coche' -le respondió Ichigo enfatizando las últimas palabras. Ishida lo notó perfectamente, por lo que su preocupación aumentó.

-¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Acaso no crees que haya sido un accidente de coche?

-La sacaron de un coche destrozado, pero de accidente no tuvo nada, de eso estoy casi seguro.

El médico se había perdido por completo, no entendía aquellas suposiciones casi paranoicas de su compañero.

-A ver, empecemos desde el principio; ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-Es demasiado largo de explicar.

-Creo que tú tienes toda la noche. ¿No estabas de guardia?- sí, lo había dicho para joderle. Él apenas tenía una guardia cada... ¿tres, cuatro meses? Es lo que tenía ser el hijo del director. -Además... Estoy seguro de que Orihime querrá saber lo que le ha pasado. Porque ella todavía no lo sabe¿verdad?

-No, no lo sabe. En realidad creo que tan solo lo sabemos nosotros y Kai.

-¿Quién es Kai?

-El... Ahijado de Rukia, o algo así.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, eso no importa mucho... -recordó el motivo de sus sospechas acerca del accidente. - vale, en realidad sí, pero eso no es a lo que iba.

Ishida estaba perdido de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez Kurosaki podría dignarse en acabar un diálogo con sentido?

-Hace un par de horas llamamos a Byakuya para contarle lo de Rukia, pero todavía no ha aparecido nadie.

-De Kuchiki era de esperar, pero...

-Exacto, pero... ¿y los demás? ¿Y Renji? ¿Y Hinamori?

-¿Has intentado ponerte en contacto con ellos?

-Sí, pero han pasado cinco años, deben de haberse cambiado de número.

-¿Y por qué no llamas al bufete?

-Ya lo he intentado, pero no contesta nadie. Deben de haberse ido ya todos.

Ishida se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Para Kurosaki era un tema delicado, eso se veía a kilómetros, quizá por eso había rebajado un poco el tono de superioridad que solía usar con él. Pero solo un poco.

-¿Y no le has llamado a él? -Kurosaki le miró. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, y sabía que, o bien perdería el control y le gritaría hasta quedarse a gusto, o acabaría colgando furioso por el sinsentido de la llamada. -Deberías hacerlo.

-No serviría de nada. Ese hombre es de hielo. Aunque su hermana se estuviese muriendo, no... - paró de hablar. ¡Una idea! Una sonrisa diabólica se instaló en sus labios.- Bueno, si se estuviese muriendo, quizá...

-No.

-¿Por qué? Es el único modo de que venga.

-Sí, pero luego te denunciará por... Por eso. Seguro que encuentra alguna manera de hacer de tu acción un crimen.

-Solo es una llamada. Sin pruebas, no hay crimen. ¿O acaso creías que pondría a Rukia en peligro?

-Viniendo de ti...

-¡Joder! ¡Que se trata de Rukia!

Los dos se callaron, suspirando profundamente.

-Voy a llamar a Orihime. Seguro que quiere saber algo de Rukia-san. -diciendo esto, salió de la habitación y dejó solo a Kurosaki, hundido en sus pensamientos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tokio - Bufete de abogados Kuchiki & Ukitake

Ukitake Jyuushirou buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando. No tardó mucho en encontrar el teléfono móvil, y acto seguido marcó un número que le había estado llamando insistentemente durante las últimas horas. Cuando el móvil empezó a dar señal, no tuvo que esperar ni tres segundos, y ya le habían respondido.

-¿Ukitake-san?

-Sí, soy yo. Ya sé cómo se encuentra Rukia. -al otro lado de la línea pudo oír los gritos casi histéricos de la mujer que había llamado. -Hinamori-san, tranquilízate. Ella al parecer está bien.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está? ¡¿Dónde?!

-Está en el hospital Quincy's Cross. Yo estaré allí en una media hora. Intenta llamar a los demás, por favor.

-Sí... ¿pero cómo está ella? -preguntó con preocupación la mujer.

-La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, Byakuya tan solo me ha dicho que está fuera de peligro... Y... -el hombre se preguntó si debía decirle acerca de Kurosaki. Ella también le conocía, y seguramente sería mejor que supiese que él estaba con ella, en vez de encontrarle de golpe y porrazo en el hospital. -¿Te acordarás de Kurosaki Ichigo, verdad? -se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Un silencio tenso, por lo que pudo decir que ella _sí_ se había acordado de Kurosaki.

-¿Qué ocurre con él? -preguntó con un tono cortante.

-Kurosaki... Él está a cargo de Rukia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cálmate, Hinamori. Él...

-¿Que me calme? ¡Ese tío le hizo mucho daño a Rukia! ¡¿Y ahora está a su cargo?!

-Créeme, el daño lo recibieron los dos. Y además, eso no es lo que importa ahora. Debes llamar a todos los demás; nos reuniremos en el hospital dentro de media hora. -y colgó. Seguramente, cuando se encontrasen con Kurosaki en el hospital, se crearía un ambiente un tanto... Violento, pero él no querría a nadie más para cuidar a Rukia. Sabía que podía confiar en aquel muchacho que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado en el pasado. Se rió de su propia contradicción, pero supo que era una verdad universal.

Guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dispuso a salir del edificio. Si quería llegar al hospital antes que los demás debía darse prisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tokio - Hospital Quincy's Cross

Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y una extraña calma reinaba en el hospital. Ichigo estaba rellenando algunos formularios, ya que no le habían llamado para más emergencias, y prácticamente ya tenía todo el trabajo acabado. Cuando acabase con eso, iría de nuevo a ver a Rukia... Después de todo era su paciente, y además ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado allí solo a Kai, y quisiera o no, estaba un poco preocupado.

Ishida no había vuelto desde que se fue a buscar a Orihime, por lo que seguramente la mujer ya estaría en su casa. Ishida Uryuu y Orihime hacía un año que estaban casados, después de casi ocho años de relación. Ambos habían estudiado medicina en la universidad privada de Toudou, lo cual lo consiguieron gracias a una beca por sus notas impecable, aunque en el instituto tanto ellos como Ichigo iban juntos... Y entonces también estaba Rukia. A pesar de la rivalidad entre Ichigo e Ishida, los cuatro siempre estaban juntos, eran inseparables. A los quince años, él y Rukia habían empezado a salir juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba que lo suyo podría llegar muy lejos, pues siempre estaban discutiendo y metiéndose el uno con el otro. En realidad, eso a ellos les divertía, por lo que encontraban cualquier excusa para pelear, sacando de quicio a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor. Pero a pesar de todo, ellos estuvieron juntos... ¡seis años! Ni él mismo se lo podía creer. Era mucho tiempo, pero nunca fue demasiado. Finalmente, sus peleas se volvieron cada vez peores, y su relación se deterioró. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya no había marcha atrás. Rompieron y decidieron no volver a verse jamás. Él estaba estudiando medicina en una universidad de Tokio, y ella derecho en otra mucho más cara y llena de ricachones, todo gracias a su hermano Byakuya. No tuvieron muchos problemas a la hora de distanciarse, pues en realidad lo que más les costaba era encontrar un momento para estar juntos.

Aunque sabiendo todo eso, sabiendo que entre ellos no podría haber ni un minuto de paz, habían pasado cinco años, y él seguía sin olvidarla del todo. Habían pasado más mujeres por su vida, pero ninguna dejó una huella tan importante como la de ella. Simplemente no eran Kuchiki Rukia. Simplemente no podía amarlas como la amó a ella.

Sabía que si seguía pensando en eso lo único que conseguiría sería que las dudas surgiesen en su cabeza, y no quería que eso sucediese. Decidió que se concentraría en ayudarla mientras estuviese en el hospital, y nada más.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, ordenó los últimos folios que había por la mesa y salió de la habitación en la que había estado encerrado la última hora para dirigirse a la habitación donde dormía su dolor de cabeza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando entró en la habitación, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa acudiese a su rostro. Rukia seguía dormida, y a su lado, sentado en una silla, estaba dormido el pequeño Kai. Su cabeza se apoyaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, y una de sus manitas reposaba en la cama de Rukia.

Ichigo se quedó contemplando esta escena durante unos minutos. Kai había cumplido su promesa, y había tenido cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los delicados instrumentos que ayudaban a Rukia, pero el pobre no había podido con el sueño y se había quedado dormido en esa incómoda posición. Sabiendo que si el niño seguía durmiendo así le dolería todo el cuerpo cuando despertase, Ichigo se acercó a un sillón que estaba más apartado y lo acomodó para que estuviese en posición horizontal. Con cuidado de no despertar a Kai, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la cama improvisada que había creado. Se quitó su propia bata de médico y tapó con ella al niño; La calefacción estaba puesta, pero aún así se agradecía ropa de abrigo. Cuando Ichigo ya se alejaba, pudo oír a Kai murmurar el nombre de Rukia. Casi le dio pena alejarlo -aunque solo fuese un poco -de Rukia, pero allí estaría mucho más cómodo.

El joven se alejó del niño y se disponía a irse ya de la habitación, pues sólo había ido allí para ver si todo estaba en orden, pero cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió, descubriendo a alguien al que no había visto en años: Ukitake Jyuushirou. Se quedó unos segundos delante de la puerta, sin decir nada, pero al final se decidió a romper el hielo.

-Cuánto tiempo, Ukitake-san. -el hombre de pelo cano le sonrió en un tono afable y le tendió una mano en señal de saludo, a la que Ichigo le respondió.

-Lo mismo digo, Ichigo.

De nuevo reinó el silencio en la sala, un silencio incómodo del que no sabían cómo salir.

-¿Cómo está Rukia? -preguntó Ukitake, adelantándose unos pasos para poder ver mejor a la mujer. Cuando vio las escayolas y los vendajes que cubrían sus quemaduras no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor, e inmediatamente se giró hacia el médico, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Tiene tres huesos rotos y pequeñas quemaduras por casi todo su cuerpo, pero dentro de lo que cabe, está bien. Nada irreversible. -el abogado pareció calmarse un poco, pero todavía conservaba un semblante preocupado en su rostro. -Tendrá que llevar la escayola durante un par de meses, y necesitará rehabilitación, pero se pondrá bien. Ella es fuerte. -era la segunda vez que decía aquella frase en ese día, y si la primera la dijo para reconfortar a Kai, ésta fue única y exclusivamente para él.

Se oyó un fuerte suspiro proveniente de Ukitake, y cuando Ichigo le miró, vio a un hombre terriblemente preocupado.

-Sí, ella es fuerte. -fue lo único que le respondió.

El hombre parecía cansado, por lo que Ichigo le ofreció el asiento en el que antes se había quedado dormido Kai, y Ukitake se sentó.

-Ukitake-san... ¿has venido tú solo?

-Sí, pero pronto vendrá Hinamori, y todo aquel al que arrastre con ella.

-¿Y Byakuya? -preguntó en un tono cortante.

Ukitake alzó la mirada. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente del médico, y también sabía, y entendía, la razón de aquel tono tan frío que había usado al preguntar por el hermano de Rukia.

-Él no vendrá.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tenía sus sospechas, pero creía que después de todo lo que había logrado Rukia aquel presuntuoso la trataría como se merecía.

-Muchas gracias, Ichigo .-dijo Ukitake después de un corto silencio. -Estoy seguro de que Rukia está en buenas manos contigo.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que me odiaríais después de todo lo que pasó.

-En realidad Renji y Hinamori te odian, y ya sabes que Byakuya te ha odiado desde siempre, así que en realidad yo soy el único que no te odia.

-No sé cómo sentirme después de oír eso... -en realidad se lo esperaba, pero no que el abogado se lo dijese de ésa forma, como burlándose de él. -¿Y Rukia? ¿Ella me odia?

Silencio. No recibía ninguna respuesta.

-¿Tú la odias?

-Jamás podría. -respondió sin ninguna duda en su corazón.

-Pues entonces creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Eso le hizo sentirse mucho mejor; era como quitarse un peso enorme de encima.

Ambos hombres volvieron a mirar a Rukia, que seguía durmiendo, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Ichigo, te tengo que preguntar una cosa...

-Adelante.

-Verás, Rukia últimamente ha estado trabajando en un caso un tanto... Complicado, y ha tenido que cuidar a un niño pequeño. -le empezó a explicar Ukitake. Ichigo sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. - Pero desde el accidente no le hemos vuelto a ver. Le he estado buscando...

-Está ahí dormido, debajo de mi bata. -le dijo señalando al pequeño bulto oculto tras la ropa blanca.

-Y por eso he venido antes... ¡¿Eh?! -el hombre de pelo cano se giró en el momento en el que la información le llegó al cerebro. -¡Kai-chan! -le gritó al pequeño, aunque éste pareció no oírle.

-¡Ssshhh! -Ichigo inmediatamente le acalló. Ambos miraron al niño, que seguía en su quinto sueño.

-¿Desde cuándo está aquí? -le preguntó el abogado mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia Kai. Cuando llegó a su lado, pasó una mano por su pelo negro, como para cerciorarse de que era real.

-Los que trajeron a Rukia en la ambulancia le recogieron también a él. Ha estado despierto hasta hace no mucho, así que mejor déjale descansar. -Ukitake asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su asiento, sin dejar de mirar todavía al pequeño.

-Ya me temía lo peor... Vine aquí antes que los demás para saber si sabíais algo de Kai, porque a los demás no les dije nada de que él había desaparecido. -Ukitake sonrió al ver la expresión relajada del rostro del niño .-Así que también has tenido que cuidar de él.

-Qué remedio... -de nuevo, silencio, pero ésta vez toda la incomodidad se había esfumado. -Ukitake-san, él... Kai... ¿Qué pensáis hacer con él? Cuando sus problemas se resuelvan claro.

-¿Qué sabes de Kai-chan?

-Pues... Casi todo. Me lo estuvo contando en la cafetería mientras cenábamos.

Ukitake suspiró, preocupado de nuevo.

-Posiblemente lo tengamos que dejar con la Seguridad Social.

-Me lo temía. -Ichigo sabía que al finalizar todo aquello, Kai tendría que separarse de Rukia, y era algo que ambas partes iban a sufrir, y mucho. -Parece que Kai le ha cogido mucho cariño a Rukia.

-Sí. Y a Rukia le pasa lo mismo. Aunque no puede salir nada bueno de esto. Al final se llevarán a Kai, por eso le dije que no se lo llevase con ella, pero no me hizo caso.

-¿Es que acaso Rukia hace caso a alguien?

El abogado se rió.

-No. Nunca lo ha hecho, y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hará.

Ukitake miró el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca, y luego miró hacia el pasillo desierto que se podía observar gracias a la puerta abierta.

-Creo que los demás no deberían tardar.

-Entonces será mejor que yo me vaya. No creo que les haga mucha gracia verme aquí. -diciendo esto se dispuso a salir de su habitación. -Si me necesitáis para algo estaré en el primer piso, en la sala de guardia. ¡Ah! Y posiblemente también vengan Ishida y Orihime.

-¿Les has llamado?

-Ellos trabajan aquí, así que no han tardado mucho en enterarse. -después de una insistente mirada por parte del abogado, al final Ichigo desistió. -Sí, se lo dije yo.

El médico salió por la puerta y se dirigió al ascensor para encaminarse a la primera planta. Demasiadas emociones en un día, y eso que no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Dentro de 7 días el próximo cap, titulado... 'Amigos del pasado'


	5. Amigos del pasado

Después de los siete días prometidos, aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo del fic.

¡Un mes! ¡Ya ha pasado un mes desde que empecé e publicar el fic, y ni un sólo retraso! Esto es mucho para mi, y espero continuar así.

En el capi anterior dije que tendríamos que llegar a los 15 reviews, pero ni llegamos a los 12 de antes ToT, nos faltó 1. ¡Ánimo, que sólo hay que darle al go! Pero eso, los agradecimientos a todas las que me dejásteis un comentario, que vosotras sí que cumplís XD. **Tania14** (a mi me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que leí un AU... en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que era un AU, así que te puedes ir imaginando la burrada de tiempo que hace XDDD, y cuando comencé a leerlo estaba completamente perdía, no tenía ni idea de por qué los personajes hacían cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la serie.), **MaryJu-chan **(Más adelante se sabrá con detalle todo lo que ocurrió cinco años atrás, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Y lo de que le odien... gracias a la personalidad de Ichigo creo que es muy fácil XD), **monalesa25** (puede que algún día, en Bleach, la serie original, Byakuya le demuestre a Rukia que la aprecia, pero NO creo que eso suceda aquí. Aquí el todopoderoso abogado es de hielo indestructible, tal y como era en sus primeras apariciones en la serie),** Ludovico Asakura** (en un principio a mi también me pareció mucho tiempo, pero tras conocer a cierta persona que con tan solo 17 años y ya lleva cinco con su novio -encima el mismo XD-, pues me dije... ¿por qué éstos dos no? Y ahí los tienes, sies añitos y con ganas de más XD), **Tonks Lunatica** (su reacción al despertar y verle... en este cap.. bueno, con leerlo lo verás... aunque... no, mejor léelo XD Aunque cuando despierte por completo y verle allí... buff... XD), **Eva Vidal** (cuando esos dos se encuentrene... jeje, léelo tú misma. Menos mal que llegó... ejem... Y con respecto a lo que dice que no ves raro a los pers. en estos papeles... estuve pensando en el mejor papel para cada uno, es lo mismo que hago en cada fic. Según la personalidad o los gustos de cada uno le pongo en un trabajo u otro XD. Si por mi fuera, también pondría a algún personaje de Bleach sustituyendo a Akito, pero no hay ninguno que encaje en este papel, así que aquí le tenemos!), **Kin'iro Kitsune** (ejem.. claro... paranoias... jajajajaja... paranoias... jejeje... sí, este Ichigo montando un revuelo a escala mundial solo por ella XDD -alguien notó el cambio de tema radical? porque yo no... nadie lo notó ¬¬- y con calma, que Rukia despertará cuando ya se encuentre buenitaXD), **claire** (me hiciste caso con lo del nombre! bien! y lo del comment.. en vez de gastar tantas lineas en la despedida para hacer bulto, ponle un poco más de chicaha XD), **startweb** (¿QUÉ FALLOS? Si hay algún fallo, dímelo en el comentario, y no esperes al Lunes ¬¬. Pero bue, yo ya creía que no ibas a comentar, y me llevé una sorpresita y to XD), **torika-chan** (poco a poco se irá sabiendo todo, así que tranquila, que cuando Rukia despierte, no tandrá más remedio que hablar XD), **Shirafune** (acertaste de lleno! aunque no me he excedido mucho con esto, no quería que se liaran a ostias todavía, que se acaban de encontrar XD)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**AMIGOS DEL PASADO**

Tokio - Hospital Quincy's Cross

Entraron los cuatro en la recepción, provocando un escándalo de nivel nacional a su paso.

-¿Dónde está Ukitake-san? Dijo que se reuniría con nosotros aquí. -una mujer joven, de unos 25 años, miraba hacia todas las partes de la sala, eludiendo las furiosas miradas que les enviaban algunas enfermeras que pasaban por allí. Su nombre era Hinamori Momo, y desde que ella y sus compañeros habían llegado al hospital, el silencio pareció haberse extinguido.

-Quizá ya está con ella. -le respondió uno de sus amigos, Kira Izuru. Era un hombre de la misma edad de Hinamori, de cabello rubio y apariencia enfermiza. Kira se acercó a la recepcionista, aunque por lo forma en que estaba mirando al pequeño grupo casi hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo. Se notaba a la legua que no pensaba ser amable con aquellos muchachos escandalosos. -Disculpe, -le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado. -¿Me podría decir en qué habitación está Kuchiki Rukia? -la mujer le envió una mirada matadora, que más bien iba dirigida a los dos compañeros que estaban detrás suyo y no paraban de hablar a voces. Abarai Renji y Matsumoto Rangiku. Sin lugar a dudas, tan solo podían ser ellos.

La recepcionista consultó en el ordenador por el nombre de Kuchiki Rukia, y no tardó en mostrarse en la pantalla toda la información que necesitaba saber.

-En la cuarta planta, habitación 015. -los cuatro ya se disponían a irse, pero se giraron al volver oír hablar a la mujer. -¡Y sed más silenciosos! ¡Esto es un hospital, no la plaza de un mercado!

-Mira quién habla... -dijo por lo bajo el pelirrojo, Abarai Renji, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que sus amigos lo pudiesen escuchar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

En menos de tres minutos ya habían llegado a su destino. Cruzaron el pasillo que les llevaba a la habitación de Rukia y se encontraron con la puerta de la habitación 015. Sin ninguna clase de miramiento la abrieron y se adentraron en la habitación.

-¡Rukia! -gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

En la habitación habían tres personas, una dormida, otra que les estaba mandando callar y un tercero que se levantaba asustado por el alboroto que causaban los nuevos visitantes.

-¡No hagáis tanto ruido! ¡Rukia tiene que descansar! -Ukitake se había levantado de sus asiento y se había acercado a los jóvenes, que ya se agolpaban enfrente de la camilla de la enferma.

-¡Ukitake-san! ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? -preguntó Hinamori en un tono de voz más bajo.

-Hace un rato que llegué... -el hombre de pelo cano volvió su mirada hacia Kai, que miraba a todos los presentes con ojos soñolientos. -Sentimos haberte despertado, Kai-chan.

El niño simplemente asintió con la cabeza, agachando su rostro y ocultándolo a los demás. Los conocía a todos, pero seguía sin confiar en nadie, salvo en Rukia... Y el médico que le había llevado con ella.

-¿Cómo está ella? -Renji se acercó a Ukitake y le miró con tono expectante.

-Ella está fuera de peligro. Tiene tres huesos rotos y pequeñas quemaduras, pero nada irreversible. -dijo el abogado, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho antes Kurosaki.

Los cuatro jóvenes se relajaron visiblemente, sabiendo ahora que Rukia no estaba en peligro.

-Pero mírala, pobrecita, con todos esos vendajes y las escayolas... Así no encontrará un hombre nunca...

-¡Rangiku! ¿Acaso crees que eso importa ahora? -le gritó Renji. Matsumoto Rangiku era una mujer de 28 años, con un cuerpo de ensueño y la casa llena de todos los potingues y ungüentos imaginables para estar perfecta.

-¿No os he dicho que guardéis silencio? -ante las palabras de Ukitake, todos los presentes callaron.

Cada uno se intentó acomodar en aquella pequeña habitación de modo que todos pudiesen ver a Rukia perfectamente.

-¿Quién está a su cargo, Ukitake-san? -preguntó Kira, después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio. Él realizó la pregunta inocentemente, más por simple curiosidad que por otra cosa, y por eso no supo descifrar las duras miradas que le dirigían Renji y Hinamori al abogado.

-Kurosaki Ichigo...

-Pues espero que sea bueno... Y joven... Y _esté_ bueno...

-¡Rangiku! -le reprendió de nuevo Renji.

-¿Qué? Solo era una pequeña broma, no sé por qué... -pero no llegó a acabar la frase. Sus dos amigos se miraban, queriendo decir algo, pero sin llegarlo a expresar con palabras. Ni ella ni Kira entendían su comportamiento.

-Iré a ver a ese _tal_ Kurosaki Ichigo... Quiero preguntarle un par de cosas...-diciendo esto, Renji salió de la sala dejando a la mujer pelirroja recelosa de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -preguntó al que quisiera responderle, pero Kira estaba tan perdido cómo ella, Hinamori mantenía la cabeza gacha sin decir nada y Ukitake parecía no querer hablar del tema.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Café. Litros y litros de café. Eso era lo que necesitaba si quería mantenerse despierto. Sin la cafeína, no sería capaz de aguantar la jornada... Y menos ésa jornada.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la máquina expendedora. El café allí era horrible, pero era mejor que nada. Metió un par de monedas en la ranura correspondiente y apretó el botón para que saliese el café. Pocos segundos después el vaso de plástico ya estaba lleno, Ichigo lo cogió y se lo llevó a los labios. Sí, realmente estaba asqueroso, pero aún así continuó bebiendo. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de guardia de nuevo, pero alguien le estaba esperando a pocos pasos de él. Abarai Renji. Se detuvo en seco, con el vaso todavía en sus manos. Miró directamente al hombre que tenía delante suyo, sin decir palabra alguna. Tenía muchos más tatuajes de lo que recordaba, pues éstos se podían observar en sus brazos y en su cuello. Pero eso no importaba en realidad. Quizá lo que de verdad importaba era el motivo por el cual él estaba allí, delante de Ichigo, dedicándole la más cruda de sus miradas.

-Después de tantos años sin verte la cara, y ahora... Tch... ¿por qué coño te estás ocupando de Rukia? ¿No podía hacerlo otro?

-¿Y qué más te da? Simplemente soy el médico aquí, nada más. -sabía que con eso no bastaría, Renji jamás se quedaría satisfecho. Tiempo atrás fueron amigos, pero eso ya pasó.

-¿Y de verdad puedes hacer bien tu trabajo? Casi hubiese sido mejor que la hubiesen llevado a otro hospital.

-Si has venido sólo para decirme eso, ya te puedes largar. No necesito a nadie que me venga criticando... Y mucho menos alguien cómo tú.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Abarai!

Ambos hombres se giraron al escuchar sus nombres. Era Ishida, que había vuelto después de ir a buscar a su esposa. Orihime lo seguía muy de cerca, apenas unos pasos detrás de él.

-Ishida... -Renji pareció calmarse un poco. Le brindó una última mirada asesina a Ichigo y se giró, dando una bienvenida mucho más cordial a la pareja. -Inoue... Cuánto tiempo...

La muchacha le sonrió; Ella ya no se apellidaba Inoue. Después de casarse, lo cambió por el de Ishida, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso como para corregir ese tipo de nimiedad.

-Creo que este no es el momento para este tipo de discusiones. -dijo Ishida, intentando evitar que la situación de hacía unos momentos se repitiese. -Rukia-san ha sufrido un accidente, no deberíais pelearos sobre quién debe cuidarla, creo que eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que ya está fuera de peligro.

Ichigo y Renji se volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez con resignación en sus miradas. Sabían que Ishida tenía la razón. Siempre la solía tener.

-Umm... ¿Kurosaki-kun? -el médico miró a su amiga, que estaba intentado de cualquier manera hacer más llevadera la situación. -¿En qué habitación está Rukia-san? Me gustaría verla. Creo... Que deberíamos ir todos... Aunque tú tienes trabajo, Kurosaki-kun, y... Bueno...

-Está en la cuarta planta, habitación quince. -Ichigo apreciaba el gesto de Orihime, pero también sabía que la chica no servía para aliviar la tensión de este tipo de situaciones.

Orihime asintió y prácticamente se llevó a rastras a los dos hombres con ella, dejando solo de nuevo a Ichigo. Prácticamente había huido de la habitación de Rukia para no tener que encontrarse con ellos, aunque sabía que era inevitable. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para poder mirarles a la cara? Había huido. Él le había dicho a Ukitake que seguramente ellos no querrían verle, pero en realidad era él el que no quería verlos a ellos. Verlos a todos juntos, igual que cinco años atrás... No podía. No entendía ni él mismo el por qué, pero sabía que no le haría ningún bien, ni a él... Ni a Rukia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de Rukia, ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Era una situación muy incómoda, pero sabían que no se podía hacer nada. Renji caminaba al frente, seguido de sus dos acompañantes, sin mirarlos siquiera. Pronto llegaron al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de su amiga, pero cuando llegaron, vieron a una enfermera y a todos los que antes estaban en la habitación fuera de esta discutiendo.

-¡Esto es un hospital! ¿Con la edad que tienen y no saben guardar silencio? La paciente debe descansar, pero con todo el ruido que hacen tan solo empeorará.

El abogado no paraba de dar disculpas a la enfermera, y por el sonrojo en sus mejillas pudieron ver que estaba muerto de vergüenza, mientras que los demás asistían al sermón que les soltaba la mujer.

-¡Ahora todos fuera! ¡Ya es muy tarde y no dejan dormir a los demás pacientes!

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó el niño pequeño, que no había tenido ninguna culpa. -Pero Ichigo me dijo que podría estar aquí si no tocaba nada...

-¿Ichigo? ¿Te refieres a Kurosaki Ichigo? -Kai asintió. - ¡Pues entonces díselo a él, pero aquí no vuelve a entrar nadie en toda la noche!

Kai ya iba a replicar de nuevo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había tres personas observándoles desde la puerta que daba al pasillo. A uno de ellos le conocía, era amigo de Rukia... Abarai-san, sí, así se llamaba, pero a los otros dos no les conocía. Los demás también se dieron cuenta de que habían sido observados, y centraron su atención en los nuevos visitantes.

-Disculpe enfermera, -empezó Ishida en su tono más amable. - hemos venido a ver a Kuchiki Rukia y...

-¡Ishida Uryuu-sama! ¡Por supuesto, pase, pase! No sabía que esta señorita era amiga suya... -la mujer enseguida se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a Ishida y a su mujer en la habitación, pero obstruyéndole el paso a la tercera persona. El hijo del director y su esposa eran Dios en aquel hospital, y todos les trataban como si de verdad fuesen divinidades, esperando así algún ascenso o un trato de favor.

-¡Oiga! Acaba de dejar pasar a alguien que ni siquiera conocemos. -le soltó Rangiku. -¿No acababa de decir que no entraba nadie en toda la noche?

-¡Ishida Uryuu-sama puede entrar siempre que le plazca y...!

-Enfermera, déjeles pasar, serán más silenciosos... -le dijo el médico ya dentro de la habitación.

-Y todos sus amigos serán bienvenidos, pasen, pasen por favor-hizo un ademán de dejarles pasar mientras les sonreía servilmente, aún sabiendo que no era más que una farsa.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron de nuevo en la habitación, la atención se centró en los nuevos visitantes, y la curiosidad de Rangiku no puso soportar ni un minuto en ser calmada.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Y por qué esa estúpida enfermera te dejó pasar?

-Nosotros... -la pareja se miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. -somos unos viejos amigos de Rukia-san, y cuándo nos enteramos del incidente, quisimos venir a verla. -explicó la mujer de cabellos anaranjados. -Yo soy Ishida Orihime, y él es mi marido, Ishida Uryuu. Los dos trabajamos aquí, así que esa enfermera nos conoce bastante...

Su curiosidad se quedó satisfecha, por lo menos por ahora, así que decidió volver al lugar en el que estaba antes de que aquella asquerosa enfermera les echase de allí.

-¿Y... Cómo os enterasteis de que Rukia estaba aquí? Aunque trabajéis aquí... -esta vez hablo el hombre rubio.

-Yo les llamé. -dijo el abogado, intentando evitar más preguntas de las necesarias. -Ya hace tiempo que no os veía, ni siquiera sabía que os hubieseis casado. Felicidades.

-Gracias, Ukitake-san.

-¿Os conocíais vosotros también? -preguntó de nuevo Kira.

-Sí, desde hace muchos años. Y también conocen a Renji y a Hinamori. -los dos aludidos sonrieron algo incómodos, pero no dijeron nada. -Y como a ellos ya les conocéis, no hace falta que les presente, pero a los demás sí. Ella es Matsumoto Rangiku, -dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer pelirroja. -ella también trabaja en nuestro bufete. Él es Kira Izuru, -esta vez señaló al hombre rubio, que les saludó desde su posición con una pequeña sonrisa. -y éste pequeño de aquí es Kiryu Kai. -el niño no les saludó, sino que se quedó en su posición, sentado en la butaca en la que había despertado, mirando a todos con ojos soñolientos. El pequeño estaba cansado y ya ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, simplemente quería quedarse en la butaca -en la que no tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar. - y dormir, pero con lo escandalosos que eran todos los amigos de Rukia, le era imposible. Aún así, decidió intentarlo, y se arrebujó entre la tela de una bata de médico que antes le había estado tapando. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, podía seguir escuchando las voces de todos lo que había a su alrededor, aunque cada vez sonaban más distantes y con menos fuerza. Justo antes de que el sueño pudiese con él, se preguntó de dónde había salido aquella bata de médico, y si había sido Ichigo quién se la habría dado. Quizá también fuese él el que le había puesto en la butaca. Ese médico había curado a Rukia y ahora estaba cuidando de él... Pocas personas se habían portado tan bien con él, un niño del que ni sus padres verdaderos se preocupaban.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Oficialmente, quedaban trece minutos para que su turno acabase, pero ya había recogido todas sus cosas y se había cambiado y puesto la ropa más cómoda e informal que tenía. Pero como todavía estaba en el trabajo, decidió que ya era hora de ir a ver a cierta paciente suya. Durante prácticamente toda la noche, había estado yendo a ver a Rukia, pero no había llegado a entrar a la habitación; hasta bien entrada la noche, Renji y compañía estuvieron velando el sueño de Rukia, y no quería entrar en ese lugar en un momento como ese. Preguntó varias veces a la enfermera por el estado de la paciente y, tras comprobar que todo estaba estable, se marchaba, para volver apenas media hora más tarde. Ahora, a trece minutos de las seis de la mañana, se dirigía a la habitación 015, y ésta vez con intención de entrar. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por los silenciosos pasillos del hospital, y exceptuando a un par de ancianos madrugadores y alguna que otra enfermera, no se cruzó a absolutamente a nadie por el camino. Sabía que hacía ya varias horas que la habitación se había vaciado casi por completo, pero prefería estar completamente libre del trabajo para ir a visitarla... Aunque sus visitas también formaban parte del trabajo...

No tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación de su paciente, y cuando entró se encontró únicamente con Ukitake, dormido en aquella incómoda silla, y a Kai, que prácticamente no se le veía de tan tapado que estaba con aquella bata. Se acercó silenciosamente a la camilla y se quedó a su lado, observándola. Las enfermeras le habían dicho que su estado era favorable, y le habían administrado todos los sueros que necesitaba. Por ahora su trabajo había terminado, y en realidad no tenía por qué estar en ese lugar, pero...

-¿Ichigo? -una vocecita le llamó de debajo de la bata, emergiendo lentamente de ella.

-¿Te he despertado? -Kai movió la cabeza en señal negativa. Se acomodó en su asiento de manera que quedase sentado y empezó a frotarse los ojos. -Será mejor que sigas durmiendo, Kai, aún es pronto. -el niño volvió a negar, esta vez con más convicción. Ya se había despertado por completo.

-Quería quedarme despierto después de que Ukitake-san se durmiese, pero yo me dormí también. Tenía que cuidar a Rukia.

-Ya hay muchas personas cuidando de ella, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

-Sí, ayer vinieron muchas personas. Y también dos personas que yo no conocía. Dijeron que eran amigos de Rukia y que eran médicos.

-¡Ah! Esos eran Ishida y Orihime, trabajan aquí.

El niño se le quedó mirando unos segundos, analizando lo que le había dicho Ichigo.

-¿Les conoces?

_Mierda_

-Sí... Bueno, trabajan aquí y...

-¿Y conocías a Rukia? -le había pillado. Era muy listo, el diablillo. Dio un gran suspiro antes de responder.

-Sí, la conocía.

-¡Por eso la has ayudado!

Ichigo calló durante unos segundos. Para ser sinceros, el haber estado él en la operación no fue más que un golpe de suerte. Durante toda la operación, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella. No supo quién era hasta que finalmente salieron del quirófano y se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Pero a partir de ahí, todo lo demás había sido decisión suya. El que estuviese ahí en ese mismo instante, lo había decidido él. Incluso aunque la doctora Isane le hubiese dado otro caso, él habría insistido hasta que le diesen el de Rukia.

-Sí, por eso la he ayudado. No iba a dejar que otro se encargase de ella pudiendo hacerlo yo. -avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre en la habitación, que estaba al lado del cabezal de la cama. Estiró un brazo e intentó apartar un mechón de pelo rebelde que siempre le ocultaba parte de su rostro. -Si la he ayudado es porque quería hacerlo.

Y en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos. La mano de él quedó suspendida en el aire, y en su rostro se podía apreciar con extrema facilidad una gran expresión de sorpresa. Tragó saliva. Sus ojos apenas se habían abierto un poco, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Ichigo pudiese ver aquellos iris azules que tanto recordaba. Y que en ese momento le estaban mirando. Le miraban con una expresión de desconcierto, como si no consiguiese entender lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era una especie de sueño extraño o más bien una pesadilla que quería burlarse de ella en un momento como ese? Rukia abrió los labios lentamente, como si le costase un terrible esfuerzo, y de ellos tan solo salió una única palabra.

-¿Ichigo?

En el momento en el que escuchó su nombre, su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza brutal. Fue por oír el timbre de su voz, por la forma en que lo pronunció, por el largo tiempo sin oírla hablar. Quería responderle, decir algo, que era él de verdad, pero no tuvo tiempo. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar lentamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño de nuevo.

-Rukia... -lástima, dijo su nombre demasiado tarde.

-¡Rukia! -ésta vez el que la llamó fue Kai, que se había levantado lo más rápido que pudo de la butaca al oír la voz de su segunda madre. Pero él también llegó tarde. -Ichigo, ¿ella está bien, verdad? -pero Ichigo no respondió. Su mente aún estaba en el momento en el que ella despertó. -¿Ichigo?

-Ella... Ella está bien. Que despierte ahora es buena señal, pero es normal que se vuelva a dormir enseguida. Hace muy poco que tuvo el accidente.

-Entonces, ella está bien, ¿verdad? -Ichigo asintió. -¿Y cuándo despertará?

-Pues no lo sé con certeza, pero en tres o cuatro días ya estará otra vez despierta.

-Entonces está bien... -Kai no se volvió a separar de ella, quizás con la esperanza de que volviese a abrir los ojos. -Te ha reconocido.

-Sí... Me ha reconocido. -el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón poco a poco fueron normalizándose, pero el recuerdo de aquella imagen aún seguía grabada a fuego en su mente. No esperaba eso, y menos en ese momento. Sabía que tenía que despertar, pero que lo primero que viese después del accidente fuese a él... Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ella, pero todavía no. Era demasiado pronto. -Kai, yo ahora ya me voy a mi casa, ya he terminado de trabajar. Volveré por la tarde. Hasta entonces asegúrate de cuidar bien de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño le miró con una extraña expresión de en rostro, que el médico identificó como... ¿tristeza?

-¿Seguro que vas a volver?

-Pues claro. -Ichigo en parte entendía el miedo de Kai. Durante toda su vida había sido maltratado por aquellos más cercanos a él, le habían abandonado a su suerte. Quizá por eso, sentía tanto miedo... Tristeza, cuando llegaba una separación. -Es mi paciente, no la voy a dejar así como así. -revolvió con una mano el cabello moreno de Kai y le sonrió. -Y será mejor que te vayas a dormir, porque sino cuando vuelva seguro que no habrá quien te despierte.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo me despierto enseguida si me llaman!

-¡Seguro! -medio riéndose de él, Ichigo salió de la habitación tras despedirse de Kai. Le había dicho que volvería por la tarde, y si quería cumplir, primero tendría que dormir unas cuantas horas.

Pocos minutos después salió del hospital, enfundado en un abrigo no muy grueso y dirigiéndose a la estación del metro. Tenía coche, pero su casa no estaba muy lejos del hospital, y encontrar un sitio para aparcar en un lugar como ese sería tan fácil como que te tocase la lotería. Con el metro, en diez minutos ya estaba en su casa, y se ahorraba todos los embotellamientos y atascos y demás. No tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos a que el metro llegase, y cuando entró en él se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos vacíos que quedaban. El trayecto era corto, pero tras estar toda una noche de guardia, el cansancio se hacía patente, y aunque intentase impedirlo, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, quedándose en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Tan solo la voz de la mujer que anunciaba el recorrido por los altavoces le despertó por completo, justo a tiempo para salir en la parada que le correspondía. No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa, y cuando entró lo primero y único que hizo fue ir a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama. No quiso pensar en nada de lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas, ni en nadie que pudiese molestar su sueño. En ese momento tan solo quería descansar. No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido.

La casa de Kurosaki Ichigo estaba situada a diez minutos del centro, y por lo tanto a diez minutos de toda la vida en Tokio. Era el último piso de una enorme finca y, a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, era una casa enorme y con unas vistas espectaculares. ¿Y cómo había conseguido hacerse con un piso así? La respuesta era obviamente su padre, Kurosaki Isshin. El médico jamás le pedía nada a su padre que no fuese verdaderamente esencial, y su casa no había sido una excepción. Jamás estaría viviendo allí si no fuese porque en su último año de carrera, Isshin ya se había cansado de tener a su hijo mayor en su casa y prácticamente le había mandado a la calle. Le dejó en la puerta de la casa donde había vivido todas su vida con un par de maletas y un trozo de papel en el que ponía la dirección de su futura vivienda. Ichigo ya estaba temiendo por el sitio al que le había enviado el enfermo de su padre, pero cuando vio la finca, grande, no, mejor dicho, enorme, elegante, situada en pleno centro... Y miles de cualidades más que le fue sacando conforme iba entrando en SU casa y viendo el lujo que le rodeaba. Simplemente no se lo podía creer. Y este era ya el tercer año que vivía allí.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tokio - Apartamento de Kurosaki Ichigo**  
**

Cuando se despertó y miró el reloj de su muñeca no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gruñir por lo bajo. Había dormido mucho más de lo que él quería, pues ya eran más de las tres de la tarde. Se había olvidado por completo de conectar el despertador. Normalmente los sábados los usaba para dormir y descansar de toda la semana, por lo que nunca lo ponía, pero ése día en especial tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer, y si no se daba prisa no lograría hacerlas todas. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Mientras sentía al agua de la ducha caer sobre su cuerpo, se hizo un esquema mental de lo que iba a hacer en cuanto saliese de su casa. Primero tenía pensado ir a visitar a un amigo suyo que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía, Sado Yasutora, aunque él siempre le llamaba Chad. Su amigo tenía un taller mecánico en uno de los barrios de Tokio, y quería preguntarle un par de cosas. Desde que sabía que el padre de Kai era Kiryu Akito, y que Rukia se estaba encargando de un caso que podría poner en peligro a todo el sucio negocio que llevaba, no había parado de darle vueltas a la idea de que el accidente de coche no fue un accidente. No tenía pruebas, pero sabía perfectamente que Rukia era muy buena manejando cualquier automóvil, además de que era una adicta a las normas y leyes, por lo que suponer que fuese un fallo suyo sería una estupidez. También podía ser que alguien hubiese chocado contra ella, pero las sospechas que tenía sobre Kiryu siempre vencían. Quería que Chad revisase personalmente el coche de Rukia, simplemente para estar seguro.

Luego tendría que ir otra vez al hospital, como le había prometido a Kai. Para él no era ninguna obligación hacerlo, y estaba seguro que aunque el niño no se lo hubiese pedido, habría ido a visitarla. Además quería hablar con Ukitake sobre todo lo relacionado con Kai y su caso. Y finalmente... Iría a ver a Byakuya. Sí, lo había estado pensando, iría a verle y si hacía falta le llevaría a rastras a ver a Rukia. Era su hermano, e Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el súper rico y distinguido abogado esté cómodamente tomándose el té en su mansión rodeado de criados lameculos y su montaña de billetes. Sí, le odiaba, ¿tanto se notaba?

Acabó de ducharse y salió del baño, todavía con el pelo húmedo y chorreando, y se dirigió a la cocina para comer lo primero que pillase. Cuando ya estuvo con el estómago lleno se acabó de vestir y se puso ropa de abrigo. Pocos minutos después ya estaba en la calle, rumbo al taller _Amore e morte._

* * *

Y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. En realidad iba a hacerlo mucho más largo, pero he decidido cortarlo por aquí y dejar lo que queda para el siguiente capi, que se titulará... 'El hombre de hielo'. Espero que este también os haya gustado, y decir que hasta ahora éste maldito capítulo es el que más me ha costado escribir. He estado casi una semana intentando escribir, pero no me salían más que unas míseras líneas. Y en un día que me puse... lo acabé y hasta se iba a hacer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho más largo. Una cosa por comentar y que no saldrá en el fic, porque para cuando me di cuenta de que no lo había puesto ya era demasido tarde. El nombre del taller de Chad, _Amore e morte_, proviene del tatuaje que tiene en su brazo, y no sé si está escrito en italiano, francés o latín, pero uno de los tres tiene que ser XD, y claro está, el nombre del hospital viene de los quincy, que creo que significaba destructor.

Wueno, ya no digo na más, tan solo dejen comentarios, que eso me alegra el día.

Saludos!


	6. El hombre de Hielo

Si, se que he tardado lo mio en actualizar, pero he creído conveniente esperar una semana más para colgar este capi. Como siempre, los agradecimientos a todas las que me habéis nviado un comment: **Carolina** (si ya sabía yo que uno de esos tres idiomas tenía que ser XD, no me he alejado mucho), **MargoChanning **(no creo que sea lo que sea que estás pensando, porque en realidad no es algo extremadamente grave XD, pero como comprenderás, terminar con una relación de seis años tiene que ser bastante fuerte), **monalesa25** (la única razón por la que no se quejaron fue porque como Ichigo se ha ido, su habitación quedó libre, y ahora tienen una habitación individual ), **MaryJu-chan **(muchas gracias! y tu tranquila, que aunque parezca que lo había abandonado un poquillo, ya he vuelto), **Tonks Lunatica **(por desgracia creo que voy a disminuir el ritmo de los capis, saldrán uno cada dos semanas, pero a cambio colgaré one-shots. Y el despertar de Rukia se hecerca, lentamente, y a su ritmo, pero se acerca XD), **hiromi-chan **(gracias por continuar la historia y por comentar ), **YAZ** (pue ya está aquí el capi, y esta vez si que pondré cuando saldrá el próximo ), **Kin'iro Kitsune** (conmigo ya preasumen que va a haber lemon XD y tienen razón XDDDD es más, ya tengo ideadas un par de escenitas un poco subiditas de tono/), **claire **(tarde, pero a tiempo, no como otras que no quiero mencionar ¬¬ Muchas gracias por el comment, y todo ya te respondí el otro día )

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 6**

**EL HOMBRE DE HIELO**

Tokio - Taller mecánico _Amore e morte_

Amor y muerte. Ése era el significado del nombre del taller. Su amigo Chad era medio japonés medio mejicano, algo que se podía notar perfectamente por el tono de su piel y por su increíble altura. Ni él, que se podía considerar un poco más alto que la media, le llegaba al hombro. Era un hombre de su misma edad, aunque aparentase ser unos diez años mayor, y era el dueño de un taller que se había hecho muy popular gracias a la cantidad de motoristas y amantes del tunning que acudían a él a hacer las reformas de sus vehículos. Estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad, en lo que antes era una gran nave industrial. Era el sitio perfecto para almacenar una gran cantidad de coches y hacer todo tipo de pruebas sin ser molestados. Incluso su propio coche había sido remodelado por Chad, dando como resultado la maravilla que era en esos momentos.

Aparcó el coche cerca de la nave y se acercó a una especie de caseta donde solían estar los trabajadores mientras no trabajaban. Abrió la puerta y entró. A pesar de ser una única habitación, había el suficiente espacio para poder meter un sofá -que a juzgar por los descosidos y demás había tenido tiempos mejores. - y una mesa bastante grande sobre la que había esparcidos montones de papeles. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de herramientas de todo tipo y en una esquina había un pequeño mueble en el que había un montón de revistas de coches. Ichigo se acomodó en el sofá, pues tenía la intención de esperar a que Chad o alguno de sus ayudantes apareciesen por allí. Para alguien de fuera del equipo, como se llamaban a si mismos los trabajadores de _Amore e morte_, un equipo, le estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar en la zona de trabajo, a menos que tuvieses el permiso de Chad. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que a los pocos minutos de llegar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Por ella entró una mujer, de unos veinticinco años de edad, morena y con el pelo cortado a lo chico. Llevaba un mono de trabajo, lleno de manchas de aceite y pintura. Su nombre era Arisawa Tatsuki. Desde que era pequeña, siempre se le había dado bien el dibujo, y cuando Chad abrió el taller, ella se fue con él y se encargó del diseño de los coches y las motos que les pedían. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, se quedó mirando fijamente al nuevo visitante, muda por la sorpresa.

-¿Ichigo? -se acercó un poco más a él, asegurándose de que lo que veían sus ojos no era un espejismo. -¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¿Tu coche ya no va o qué?

-¿Si mi coche no funcionase como crees que hubiese venido?

-Que yo sepa tienes dos piernas que te permiten desplazarte de un lugar a otro.

-Que graciosa. Y no hables de esa forma tan culta, que no te pega.

La mujer soltó un bufido y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el mueble de las revistas. Se agachó y lo apartó un poco, lo suficiente para que Ichigo pudiese ver una nevera más o menos del mismo tamaño del mueble. La abrió y sacó un par de cervezas.

-¿Beber a estas horas de la mañana?

-No sé que hora tendrás tú, pero según mi reloj son las cuatro de la tarde. Y además, cualquier hora es buena para beber. -dijo mientras destapaba una de las botellas y dejaba la otra de nuevo en el frigorífico.

-Para mi, ahora mismo son las ocho de la mañana, así que dame algo que no tenga alcohol.

-¡Ja! ¿Y vienes pidiendo? -se sentó al lado de Ichigo dejándose caer en el sofá y comenzó a beber de la botella que se había traído, dejando claro que no le iba a traer nada de lo que pidiese. -Ahora en serio, ¿para qué has venido? ¿No estabas esclavizado en ese hospital?

-Esta tarde la tengo libre, anoche hice el turno de guardia. -su amiga seguía mirándole, así que no tuvo más remedio que hablar. -He venido a pediros un favor.

-Cómo no... -comentó en un tono divertido. -supongo que esto se sumará a la cuenta impagable que tienes a tu nombre, ¿no?

-Si no fueses tan tacaña podrías llegar a ser una buena persona.

-¿Quién es el gracioso ahora? -bebió un nuevo trago de la botella y cuando acabó la dejó en el suelo, siempre a su alcance. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Una amiga mía ha tenido un accidente de coche, pero... No creo que haya sido un accidente.

-Y quieres que nosotros lo averigüemos.

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que la policía se encargue?

-No me fío. Quiero que lo hagáis vosotros.

-Vale, creo que te estás empezando a poner paranoico. ¿Por qué crees que esa amiga tuya ha tenido ese 'no accidente'? No, creo que esa no es la pregunta adecuada... ¿Quién es esa amiga tuya?

-Eso no importa.

-Estoy segura de que sí importa. Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos, y sé perfectamente que no te pondrías así por cualquiera. Esa amiga tuya no es solo una amiga. -Ichigo miró a Tatsuki, preguntándose por milésima vez en su vida cómo lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía adivinar siempre ese tipo de cosas? -¿Tu novia? No, no creo que desde la última vez que te vi hayas conocido a alguien por la que pierdas la cabeza de ese modo. Solo me sé de una persona capaz de hacerte actuar así... -la mecánica sabía que estaba yendo por buen camino. Sobretodo por la mirada asesina que le mandaba Ichigo, que le advertía claramente que parase de hablar en ese mismo instante. -Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo. Ya lo había hecho de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no te has hecho psicóloga? Seguro que le sacas toda la información que quieras a tus pacientes. -le gruñó el médico. -O puedes ponerte en algún puesto en la feria como vidente. O...

-He acertado. -no era una pregunta. -Bien, ahora que ya sabemos quién es la accidentada... Por cierto, ¿está bien?

-Se supone que eso lo tenías que preguntar antes. -pero viendo la expresión, ahora preocupada, de su amiga, olvidó todas sus quejas. -Está bien, con un par de huesos rotos, pero bien. Llegó ayer al hospital.

-Vale, y en veinticuatro horas, ¿cómo se te ha metido en la cabeza que su accidente ha sido provocado?

-Kiryu Akito, ¿te suena ese nombre?

-¡Cómo para que no me suene! Si sale una vez a la semana en la tele como mínimo. ¿Qué le ha hecho Rukia a ese?

-Rukia está ahora defendiendo al hijo de Kiryu, que ha acusado de malos tratos a sus padres. -en ese momento Tatsuki lo entendió todo.

-¿Cuándo puedes traernos el coche?

-Mañana mismo lo tendréis.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tokio - Hospital Quincy's Cross

-¿Qué hora es?

Era la... No, ya no podía recordar las veces que Kai le había hecho la misma pregunta.

-Kai-chan, hace apenas cinco minutos que lo has preguntado, ¿qué es lo que estás esperando? -a Matsumoto Rangiku le encantaban los niños, eran adorables, irradiaban siempre energía y tenían unos mofletes blanditos y suaves que le encantaba pellizcar. Pero estar escuchando la misma pregunta durante las últimas dos horas era... Desesperante.

-Es que Ichigo me prometió que volvería a ver a Rukia...

¡Alerta!

-¿Ichigo? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo, el médico que se encarga de Rukia? -el niño asintió. -¿Y por qué te dijo eso?

-Porque... Yo se lo pedí.

-¿Y le llamas por su nombre? A nosotros todavía nos llamas por los apellidos.

-Es que él me lo dijo, que le llamase por su nombre, porque si no lo hacía, yo tenía que pagar la comida, ¡y pedí mucho! -la mujer le sonrió. Ese médico parecía ser una buena persona. - ¿Y cómo es ése médico, Kai-chan?

-Pues... Es muy alto, y tiene el pelo naranja.

-¡Igual que yo!

-No, Ichigo tiene el pelo más claro, el tuyo es más oscuro.

-¿Y qué más?

-¡Conoce a Rukia! Por eso la salvó. Y cuando ésta mañana Rukia abrió los ojos, ella le reconoció.

¡Alerta máxima!

-¿Cómo que conoce a Rukia?

-Pues eso... Pero no me dijo de qué. Y también conoce a esas dos personas que vinieron anoche a ver a Rukia.

Rangiku ya sospechaba que algo estaba ocurriendo desde la noche anterior, cuando sus amigos se comportaron de ésa manera tan extraña, y esto reafirmaba todas sus dudas. Kurosaki Ichigo. Sea quien fuese ése individuo, estaba claro que no tenía la simpatía ni de Renji ni de Momo, es más, se había ganado a pulso el odio de ellos, o eso parecía por sus reacciones pasadas. Y ahora sabía con certeza que él y Rukia se conocían, por lo que, con un poco de imaginación, se podía hacer una idea de lo que había ocurrido para que el médico se granjease el odio incondicional de sus amigos, aunque no fuesen más que conjeturas. Por ahora se lo guardaría para ella, pero cuando Rukia se recuperase, hablaría con ella, tenía que sacarle toda la información posible.

Sí, no podía remediarlo. Matsumoto Rangiku era una mujer adicta a los cotilleos.

-A ver, ¿y qué más te dijo Kurosaki?

Entre todos habían quedado que ése día Rangiku se quedase con Rukia y, de paso, con Kai, y ahora que se había enterado de esas cosas tan interesantes que habían intentado ocultarle, le sacaría a Kai toda la información posible. En sus manos, esos datos podían convertirse en un arma de extorsión masiva. El niño ya le iba a responder, un tanto extrañado de que le hiciesen todas esas preguntas sobre Ichigo, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando la conversación a mitad, y quién entró no era otro que Kurosaki Ichigo, el principal tema de la conversación anterior.

-¡Ichigo! -Kai saltó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre el médico, que acababa de entrar después de decir un tímido "¿se puede?"

-Así que al final sí que te has podido levantar, ¿eh? -le dijo mientras revolvía con su mano el pelo del niño. -Y yo que ya estaba pensando la peor manera de despertarte. -Kai se rió de su broma y se separó de él. En ese momento fue cuando Ichigo se percató de que había alguien más en la habitación, y no la persona que él esperaba encontrarse. Era una mujer, de unos pocos años más que él, y que en esos momentos le estaba escaneando con la mirada, como si quisiese averiguar sus más profundos pensamientos... Aunque pareció cansarse pronto de intentar hurgar en su mente y pasó a examinar su cuerpo con unos ojos que parecían tener visión de rayos X. -Disculpe... -no, aunque la llamase no hacía ni caso, y estaba empezando a incomodarse por el examen ocular al que estaba siendo sometido. -Oiga... Soy Kurosaki Ichigo... El médico que está a cargo de Rukia. -solo entonces pareció darse por aludida y pasó a mirarle a los ojos, pero ésta vez con la intención de escuchar todo lo que tuviese que decirle. Pero después de unos pocos segundos de silencio, Rangiku decidió que sería ella la que rompería el hielo.

-Hola... -¿era la imaginación de Ichigo o esa mujer le había saludado con una voz más sensual de lo que debía? -Kai me ha estado hablando de ti, Kurosaki Ichigo. Yo me llamo Matsumoto Rangiku, encantada de conocerte. -la mujer se levantó con un elegante impulso de sus caderas y se acercó a Ichigo contoneando su cuerpo de una manera tan ágil y natural que lo más seguro era que ensayase los movimientos desde que tenía conocimiento. Ichigo no sabía muy bien por qué esa mujer se estaba acercando, pero no le gustaba. Ya había estado con anterioridad con mujeres del mismo tipo que la que tenía delante en esos momentos, y no habían sido muy buenas experiencias que digamos... Ya estaba ideando una manera para huir de aquella situación cuando Kai, su pequeño salvador al que le iba a llevar de tour por todos los restaurantes de Tokio, se interpuso en el camino de la que prometía ser una mujer devora-hombres y la arrastró de nuevo hacia su asiento. -¡Kai-chan! ¿Qué haces? ¡Sólo quería saludar al doctor!

-Sí, igual que 'saludaste' al repartidor de pizzas que vino la semana pasada, y al camarero del bar del centro, y...

-¡Kai-chan, eso no se dice! Y esto es una conversación de adultos.

A Ichigo no le hacía falta saber nada más. Definitivamente, ésa era una devora-hombres en potencia. Lo que había ido a hacer allí era asegurarse de que Rukia estaba bien, cumplir su promesa con Kai y hablar con Ukitake. Y por ahora, tan solo había podido lograr una de esas tres cosas; había cumplido con Kai. Pero con aquella mujer por allí, se le haría muy difícil estar un rato con Rukia. Quizá lo mejor sería ir a hablar primero con Ukitake.

-Matsumoto-san...

-Puedes llamarme Ran-chan si lo prefieres. -le cortó con aquel tono sensual que adoptaba para hablarle a él.

-Ya... -se aclaró la garganta. No pensaba llamarla de ése modo ni aunque la vida le fuese en ello. -¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Ukitake-san? Me gustaría hablar con un momento.

-¡Ah! ¿Conoces a Juu-chan?

¡¿Juu-chan?! Simplemente de oír el nombre del abogado de esa forma tan... Tan... Vergonzosa, temió lo peor. ¿Y él qué sería, Ichi-chan? No pensaba dejarle tiempo para oír algo como eso.

-Sí... Tengo que hablar con él, es urgente. -esperó que la devora-hombres entendiese el significado de la palabra urgente, que en ese caso significaba 'la más rápido posible para poder librarme de ti'.

-Pues se fue al mediodía, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el bufete, pero dijo que volvería sobre las ocho.

Eso era tarde.

-Y dime, Ichi-chan, ¿de qué conoces a Rukia-chan?

¡Eso era demasiado tarde!

-Del instituto... Íbamos al mismo instituto... Creo que me pasaré por el bufete para hablar con Ukitake-san.

-¿Qué? -dijo en un tono lastimero. -¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si es muy pronto! Y me tienes que contar **muchas** más cosas de tu relación con Rukia-chan, ¿seguro que sólo erais compañeros de clase?

-De verdad, me tengo que ir, quería hablar con él... Ha sido un placer conocerla. -antes de que la mujer le pudiese decir nada más, Ichigo ya había salido de la habitación, pero no se sintió a salvo hasta que perdió de vista el pasillo. Quería haber estado más tiempo con Rukia, porque en realidad por culpa de esa tal Matsumoto no pudo ni siquiera mirarla, y tampoco es que le hiciese mucha gracia dejar a Kai en manos de esa mujer, pero por NADA del Mundo volvía a estar cerca de Ella.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia los ascensores, pero no muy lejos de él oyó unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban. Temiendo lo peor, aceleró su paso, pero su perseguidor le alcanzó antes de que pudiese ir a ningún sitio.

-¡Ichigo, espera! -era la voz de Kai. No había peligro. Inmediatamente se giró y le encaró. -¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

La respuesta tenía nombre de mujer.

-No te vayas todavía... -el niño estaba intentando por todos los medios no estar solo de nuevo con aquella mujer. Ya le dolían las mejillas de la cantidad de pellizcos 'cariñosos' de Matsumoto. -Me dijiste que vendrías de nuevo y la verías...

-Lo sé, pero... -aún sin palabras, los dos lo entendían. Matsumoto Rangiku.

-No me dejes solo con ella... -en ese momento usó su arma letal: unos tiernos ojitos llorosos que enternecerían el corazón de cualquiera.

-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo. -modo ojitos llorosos off. -Pero entiendo que no quieras estar con ella. - se rió de él. -Yo ahora me voy a ir a ver a Ukitake-san, porque quiero hablar con él de unas cosas importantes, pero luego vuelvo... Y me quedaré más tiempo, ¿vale? -el niño asintió, de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero cuando vengas te quedarás aunque esté esa!-Ichigo le sonrió, sabiendo que la próxima no podría escapar. -Bueno, Ichigo, ¡no tardes! - Kai le hizo un ademán de despedida y retrocedió un paso para volver a la habitación de Rukia. Parecía alegre, a pesar de todo por lo que estaba pasando, se podía percibir en sus ojos un débil rayo de esperanza, y todo gracias a Rukia. Pero sin saber el por qué, Ichigo pudo ver cómo la expresión del niño cambiaba de manera radical, mostrando ahora un profundo terror. Su mano se quedó en el aire a mitad del gesto y sus piernas se detuvieron, incapaces de moverse.

-Kai, ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó muy preocupado el médico. Avanzó un paso para ir hacia donde estaba el pequeño, pero alguien desde atrás le dio un pequeño empujón. -Oiga, ¡tenga más cuidado! -le gritó al hombre que pasaba a su lado. No podía tener más de treinta años, a pesar del color de su pelo, completamente blanco, y vestía un elegante traje chaqueta negro. Pero al mirarle a la cara, y sin ni siquiera saber quién era, supo que él era el causante del repentino miedo de Kai. Sonreía, sus finos labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una mueca de felicidad, pero la frialdad extrema de sus ojos dejaba bastante claro que aquella sonrisa no era más que una mueca macabra en aquel rostro jovial.

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. -aquel hombre, aunque le había respondido con extrema educación, se estaba riendo de él, utilizando un tono único en su voz que le confería un poder diabólico.

El hombre siguió avanzando hacia el niño, que le miraba aterrorizado. Cando estuvo tan solo a un paso suyo, se inclinó hacia él con las manos entrelazadas por la espalda. Y le miró. Con esos ojos llenos de frialdad.

-Kai-chan. -pronunció su nombre lentamente, arrastrando los sonidos con su voz aguda. -Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad? Tu padre está muy preocupado por ti, quiere volver a verte. -hizo una corta pausa en la cual sus ojos miraron detenidamente al pequeño, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar ante la mirada de aquel hombre de hielo. -Ahora te vas a venir conmigo, ya está bien de jugar con desconocidos. -alargó su brazo hasta alcanzar el hombro de Kai y lo sujetó firmemente, asegurándose de que no podía escapar de su agarre.

-No... -sollozó débilmente el niño, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre que le agarraba le oyese.

-¿No? ¿Es que no vas a ir ni siquiera al funeral de tu madre?

Kai alzó la mirada al escuchar la última frase. ¿El funeral? ¿Su madre... Había muerto? No sintió pena alguna por oír la noticia, pues nunca había querido a su madre de la manera de la que ahora quería a Rukia, ni remotamente. Pero lo que sí sintió fue miedo, un miedo más profundo aún que el que sentía en ese momento. No tenía pruebas, nadie se lo había dicho, pero sabía que el que había matado a su madre, Makino, había sido el propio Akito. Y el siguiente sería él.

-¡Aléjate de Kai! -bramó una voz a sus espaldas. Kurosaki Ichigo ya había tenido suficiente. Ni él mismo sabía por qué había esperado tanto para actuar. No dejaría que nadie se llevase a Kai.

El hombre ladeó su rostro lentamente, dando un efecto más mortífero a sus ojos. Y se rió de él, con una risa siniestra que demostraba quién era el que dominaba la situación. Pero eso a Ichigo no le asustaba.

-¿Y quién eres tú, si se puede saber?

-Te basta con saber que soy el que no va a dejar que te lleves a Kai a ningún lado. ¡Márchate! -pero el hombre de la sonrisa diabólica no pensaba marcharse... Por lo menos no sin Kai.

-Me parece que tenemos un pequeño problema... O mejor dicho, tienes un pequeño problema. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, chaval. Somos gente muy peligrosa, y no te conviene meterte con nosotros...

En ese momento, todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. El accidente de Rukia no fue un accidente, y el que lo había provocado estaba enfrente suyo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Una ira incontenible inundó todo su ser, incontrolable. Si ese sujeto no se marchaba en ese mismo momento - sin Kai, por supuesto -, no respondía de sus actos.

-¡Lárgate por donde has venido y no vuelvas a pisar este hospital ni a acercarte a Rukia o a Kai!

-Que miedo... -se burló de él de nuevo. Su mano seguía oprimiendo con fuerza el pequeño hombro de Kai, dejando claro que usaría al niño si la situación no le era favorable.

-Ichigo... -le llamó Kai con una voz rota por el miedo. Una pequeña lágrima surcó con velocidad la mejilla del niño, y los temblores de su cuerpo se hacían cada vez más visibles.

-Suéltale, o llamaré a los de seguridad. -en realidad no quería llamar a nadie. En realidad lo que quería era arremeter contra ese individuo hasta quedarse saciado y pasar con su coche por encima de él, a ver si eso también le hacía gracia.

-¿Y qué les vas a decir? ¿Que te has peleado con un tipo al que acabas de conocer y quieres que le echen del hospital?

-Cuando te parta la cara no te hará todo tanta gracia.

Se acabó el juego. Si el chaval quería acabar muerto, que así sea. Soltó el agarre al que sometía al niño y avanzó con rapidez hacia el chico de cabello naranja que tenía delante de él. En ese momento no había nadie por el pasillo, por lo que podía acabar con todo fácilmente allí mismo. Sin que nadie lo viese, se sacó literalmente de la manga un cuchillo no muy grande y lo dirigió hacia Ichigo con un rápido movimiento. Para su sorpresa, el corte no dio en el blanco, y el muchacho, en vez de estar en el suelo con un agujero en el cuerpo, estaba justo enfrente de él, sosteniendo con una fuerza bestial su muñeca. Con un giro de su cuerpo, se colocó detrás del hombre de pelo blanco y le dio un único golpe en el codo, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar el brazo en un ángulo completamente antinatural. Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de aquel hombre.

-¿Ya no te ríes, maldito capullo?

Eso le había pillado por sorpresa. Ese tipo también sabía luchar, incluso se había podido manejar sin tener ninguna arma a su alcance. Ignorando el terrible dolor que recorría su cuerpo, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Ichigo, esta vez sin cuchillo y usando su mano izquierda. Nuevamente el muchacho detuvo su brazo, pero ésta vez utilizó una patada que desequilibró a su oponente y le hizo caer al suelo. Ya había vencido. Se colocó encima de él, impidiendo que hiciese ningún movimiento.

-¡Kai, vuelve a la habitación! -le gritó al niño que había estado observando aquella lucha apenas un par de metros separados de ellos. -¡Kai, vuelve, puede haber más!

A causa de los gritos, varias personas que estaban visitando a sus familiares o amigos salieron al pasillo para ver la procedencia de aquel alboroto, y pronto unas cuantas enfermeras se unieron a ellos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-¡Una pelea!

-¡Llamad a los de seguridad!

Pero aparte de quejarse o preguntar por lo ocurrido nadie hacía nada. Eso no podía servirle de ayuda.

-¡Kai, vete con Rukia! -ésta vez era una orden, pero el niño no podía hacer nada. Sus piernas no se movían, estaba paralizado por el miedo. Hasta le costaba respirar con normalidad. -¡Kai!

Tan solo fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente para el atacante. Ichigo se había distraído cuando la gente comenzó a llegar y la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó ínfimamente, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiese librarse de él. Con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, empujó al muchacho y se alejó rodando de él, ignorando de nuevo el intenso dolor de su brazo derecho. Un segundo después estaba de pie de nuevo y con el cuchillo en la mano izquierda. Se abalanzó por última vez hacia Ichigo, que apenas se estaba levantando y que ésta vez no pudo esquivar por completo el filo de la hoja, que arañó la piel de su abdomen. De un empujón le envió dos metros hacia atrás y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras. Pronto se perdió de la vista de todos.

Ichigo presionó con fuerza sobre su herida, que estaba comenzando a sangrar. No creía que fuese muy profunda, pero prefería no arriesgarse. De un impulso se levantó del suelo y se acercó al niño, que todavía temblaba violentamente.

-Kai... -el niño le miró, primero a los ojos, pero pronto se fijó en la sangre que comenzaba a manchar la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Ichigo... Estás herido...

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. -colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre su hombro, pero de una forma completamente distinta a la de aquel hombre. Lo único que Ichigo intentaba hacer era reconfortar a Kai.

-Pero ha sido por mi culpa, porque no te he hecho caso... -Kai ya no podía controlar sus sollozos, y su rostro pronto se llenó de lágrimas. -Ha sido porque ha venido a por mi...

-No ha sido tu culpa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, pequeño.

Aún temblando, se abrazó al cuerpo de Ichigo, agarrando su camisa con fuerza y liberando todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando. El médico lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse a su lado, dándole un apoyo que en ése momento nadie más le podía brindar.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capí. Como siempre, ya saben, lean y **comenten, **es lo único que un autor de fanfics pide a cambio de sus historias Dentro de dos semanas el capi 7, que todavía no tiene título definitivo

Saludos


	7. Un nuevo inquilino

Sé que no tengo perdón y merezco un castigo, pero de todos modos, aquí traigo el capítulo 7, para vuestro entero disfrute. Antes de nada, quería hacer una pequeña aclaración con respecto a la historia: Muchas personas me han estado preguntando acerca de lo que ocurrió en el pasado entre Ichigo y Rukia (a la gente no le basta con la historia presente XD), y he de decir que en un principio no pensaba tocar casi nada el tema, pero debido a la cantidad de gente que lo está preguntando, pues he decidido hacer una pequeña remodelación en mi historia. Me he debanado los sesos para tratar de encontrar algo que encajase con lo que he dicho hasta ahora, y como no quiero que haya cuernos de por medio (ale, ya tenéis una pista XD), pues lo tenía mucho más chungo. Si leeis bien entre líneas, en este capi ya podríais decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió... pero mejor guardáoslo para cuando se toque el tema XD (aunque la verdad, lo he puesto un poco rebuscado). Mmm.. y por ahora nada más, tan solo agradecer a las pesonas que me han comentado, como siempre digo, esto es algo muy importante para mi.

**enelya18** (a Tatsuki la notaste distinta? mmm.. la verdad, no es un personaje que ha aparecido mucho por la serie, así que yo la he descrito como a mi me parecía... además de que me identifico mucho con ella XD así que quizá la he influenciado un poco XD), **Ludovico Asakura** (sip, tantos caps, y solo un día. Aunque parezca que no, pero controlar el tiempo en un fic es muy chungo . Pero tranquila, que a partir de ahora el tiempo pasará muy rápido), **MaryJu-chan** (el malo maloso es Akito, pero este es el malo despiadado (so) XD), **MargoChanning** (pues más o menos arriba eso ya está explicado, y os aseguro que también os gustará lo que ocurrió en el pasado (estoy como en el manga, con la saga del pasado XD)), **monalesa25** (je, pues claro que sabe pelear. Si en el manga original ya sabía antes de empezar todo por ir a un dojo, por qué aquí no? XD), **claire** (pues bueno, eso ya está explicado, no? Y en este capi también hay más sorpresas, y muchas ), **hiromi-chan666** (sip, se está poniendo interesante, y eso que Rukia ni siquiera ha despertado!), **YAZ** (pues de nada aquí tienes otro, con "algo" de retraso, pero aquí está), **startweb** (perdonada y además te invito a leer también este capi, que cada vez esto se pone mejor ), **Kin'iro Kitsune** (de ese capi lo que más me gustó fue escribir los diálogos entre esos dos me salieron muy rápidos Y la pobre Rukia... déjala descansar un poquito, que ha tenido un accidente y se ha roto tres huesos!! XD), **Tonks Lunatica** (pronto, pronto despertará... aunque no se si le hará mucha gracia ver a su "príncipe" XD con jeringas y vestido de médico en vez de su brillante armadura (traje de shinigami) XD), **kuchiki rukia ichi** (más gente nueva!! tu sigue leyendo, y comentando ), **Katze Uchiha** (din, din, din! Y el premio es para Katze!! Sí, es Gin!! taba fácil, eh?? XD), **Beatifull Madness** (este niño se acostumbra muy rápido a todo, ley de supervivencia, y pronto se acostumbrará para ver a Ichigo como su padre XD si no lo ha hecho ya )

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**-**

**UN NUEVO INQUILINO**

Tokio - Hospital Quincy's Cross

Kurosaki Ichigo salió de la sala de curas después de que una de las enfermeras le colocase cuatro puntos en la herida que aquel hombre le había infringido. El corte no había sido profundo, y tampoco había perdido demasiada sangre. En la puerta de la habitación le esperaba Kai, que no hacía otra cosa más que mirar con cara de culpabilidad la herida en el abdomen del médico, la camisa todavía manchada de sangre y rasgada con un corte horizontal.

-Ya te he dicho que tú no tienes la culpa, Kai, así que deja de mirarme así.

El niño no respondió, pero apartó la mirada de la mancha sangrienta y la posó en el suelo. Por mucho que él le dijese esas cosas, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no desaparecía.

-Vamos, tenemos que volver a la habitación de Rukia, hay que hacer unas cuantas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital, seguido de cerca de Kai. En esos momentos, el pequeño ya no estaba tan hablador como el día -o mejor dicho, noche - anterior. La alegría que mostraba al hablar sobre Rukia se había esfumado por completo, dejando a un ser frágil y débil. Era ahora, cuando de verdad necesitaba a su salvadora, y en cambio tenía a un puñado de desconocidos pululando a su alrededor. Y él no podía hacer nada por el niño.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pasillo del cuarto piso en que se encontraban las habitaciones de los pacientes. Antes de entrar a la habitación de la abogada, donde Matsumoto esperaba junto a la accidentada, el médico llevó a Kai a uno de los asientos que estaban junto a las múltiples puertas de madera. Antes de que se sentaran, el niño ya sabía qué era lo que quería Ichigo de él: algunas respuestas.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Ichimaru... Gin.

Por la mirada de desconcierto de Ichigo, supo que sólo con el nombre no sería suficiente.

-Es... Trabaja con mi padre. -el pequeño agarraba con fuerza su ropa con sus manos, como si con aquel gesto estuviese de algún modo más protegido. -Nunca me ha gustado, da mucho miedo. ¡Y es muy fuerte! Podría haberte hecho mucho más daño...

-Por muy fuerte que sea, parece que yo lo soy más. Y el que ha hecho más daño aquí he sido yo, así que deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿entendido?

Asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, con más energía.

-Kai, escúchame. Puede que vengan más personas como ésa a por ti o a por Rukia, así que será mejor que tú estés con alguien en quien puedas confiar, algún amigo de Rukia...

Kai le señaló a él.

-Creo que Renji es policía, seguro que con él estarás seguro...

Pero el pequeño dedo índice del niño le seguía señalando a él, y no podía seguir haciéndose el tonto.

-No puedo quedarme contigo. -le dijo en un tono suave, como aquel que le quiere hacer entender una cosa a alguien sin hacer daño. -Tendrías que quedarte con alguien más cercano a Rukia... -volvió a construir esa frase, pues lo que acababa de decir le incluía en esa lista de personas. -alguien que esté ahora mismo en contacto directo con Rukia. Ukitake-san, Renji, Hinamori... -pensaba añadir a Matsumoto y a Byakuya, pero la primera lo asfixiaría a abrazos y apretujones y el segundo haría competencia con el tal Ichimaru para ver quién era el que más aterrorizaba al niño. Y pensándolo bien, Renji no es que fuera un ejemplo de paciencia y buenos hábitos, y si estaba mucho tiempo con Ukitake y con Hinamori, pillaría una indigestión de tanto comer dulce... Pero definitivamente eran mucho mejores que la opción F, el médico.

-Pero... -Kai le miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, que enternecerían el corazón del más pintado. -Tú eres muy fuerte, y me portaré bien, no haré nada malo ni romperé nada, te lo prometo. -dijo juntando sus manitas en señal de súplica. Eso, junto con los ojitos lastimeros, estaban logrando lo que se proponían.

-No creo que pueda.

Un tímido brillo de esperanza asomaba por las pupilas de Kai. Había pasado del "no puedo" al "no creo que pueda".

-Por favor...

-Eso no lo puedo decidir yo...

-¿Entonces quién? ¿Si se lo digo a Ukitake-san me podré quedar contigo?

Ese niño era más listo que el hambre. Quería quedarse con él, a falta de Rukia, y estaba seguro que era de la clase de persona que hacer lo imposible para obtener lo que quieren. Aunque en manos de un niño de siete años, ese tipo de personalidad no hacía ningún daño, y tampoco tenía ninguna mala intención.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica!

Ambos, niño y médico, se giraron sobresaltados hacia el origen de aquellas palabras. Ukitake les miraba sonriente a escasos metros de ellos, y se acercaba a buen paso hasta tomar asiento al lado de Kai.

-¡¿De verdad?!-le preguntó emocionado el niño.

-Por supuesto. Confío plenamente en Ichigo para tu cuidado mientras Rukia no pueda hacerlo.

-¡Espera un mo...!

-Espero que cuides de él lo mejor que puedas, Ichigo. Estoy seguro de que no te dará problemas.

No le habían preguntado su opinión, ni habían esperado respuesta alguna. Simplemente le habían endorsado al niño. Se despierta uno soltero y acaba el día con hijos.

-Kai, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Rukia? Desde lo del ataque no has ido allí, ¿cierto?

El niño sonrió, feliz, y se alejó a paso ligero. Apenas unos segundos después, Ukitake volvió a mirar al médico, esta vez más serio.

-Ukitake-san, ¿por qué...? -la frase quedó inconclusa en sus labios.

-Iba a pedirte este favor de todos modos.

Aquel tono jovial que le caracterizaba había desaparecido por completo. En ese momento, se había puesto la máscara de seriedad que utilizaba en los juicios como abogado.

-Tan rápido como me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido, he venido corriendo. Matsumoto me ha dicho que había venido alguien a por Kai, y que te había atacado a ti.

-Sí, pero no ha sido nada grave. Pude defenderme bien. En cuanto vio que no podía hacer nada él solo, se marchó, y por lo que parece no lo pudieron atrapar.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar al abogado, y luego continuó.

-Kai me dijo que aquel hombre era Ichimaru Gin... ¿te suena?

Por la expresión de su rostro, a Ichigo le quedó bastante claro que aquel nombre sí que le decía algo, y no era nada bueno.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Eso es lo que me dijo Kai.

Ukitake guardó silencio, en un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Ichimaru Gin... Digamos que él... Es la mano derecha de Kiryu Akito. Únicamente el propio Kiryu puede darle órdenes, pero... Hemos investigado un poco sobre él, y la verdad, hasta a nosotros nos sorprendió su historial, y eso que tan solo arañamos un poco la superficie. -el hombre entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó el mentón en ellas. -Si te dijese más estaría violando unas cuantas leyes de protección de la privacidad, intimidad, y un largo etc.

-De acuerdo, lo pillo, no puedo saber nada más. Pero, en cuanto a Kai...

-Sí, esto es de lo que quería hablarte.

Le miró a los ojos y le habló sin rodeos.

-Quiero que te quedes con Kai mientras Rukia esté hospitalizada.

Petición directa. Pero aún así seguía sin entenderlo.

-¿Por qué yo? Apenas conozco al crío, y hay muchas más personas que podrían hacerse cargo de él.

-Es un favor que te pido, en compensación a todo lo que yo os ayude a Rukia y a ti en el pasado.

Ichigo suspiró, rendido.

-Eso es jugar sucio.

-Ichigo, sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese una necesidad. ¿Aceptas?

-Sí... Pero sigo sin entenderlo, yo no soy el más adecuado...

-Pero sí eres el único en el que puedo confiar y que Akito no conoce.

Ahora ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Pero algo fallaba ahí, y ese algo era Ichimaru Gin.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ichimaru? Él me vio.

-Pero a menos que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido como darle tu nombre, no sabrá quién eres. Además, hoy no llevas la bata de médico, así que no sabrá que trabajas aquí.

Necesitamos tener a Kai en un lugar seguro, pero Akito tiene influencias muy poderosas en todos lados, por lo que no podemos acudir a la policía. Sabemos que Renji no nos traicionaría, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de todos. Además, aunque tenga protección, no creo que les importe mucho a esa gente. Ichimaru Gin se ha atrevido a venir a la luz del día a este hospital a por Kai, y seguramente también a por Rukia. Lo más seguro es que nos haya investigado a todo el bufete, en especial a Rukia y a sus conocidos, por eso tú eres el único que nos queda. Y no preocupes, seguramente ellos ni siquiera sabrán de tu relación con Rukia. Su hermano hizo todo lo posible para "eliminarte" de sus vidas.

-Aunque Akito tenga muchas influencias, Byakuya también, estoy seguro de que podría conseguir algo. No estoy diciendo que no me vaya a encargar de Kai, pero...

-Byakuya le negó toda ayuda a Rukia desde el inicio.

Ichigo le miró sorprendido. Sabía cómo era el hermano de Rukia, frío, distante, calculador... ¿Pero que tuviese la sangre fría de no darle la ayuda que su hermana necesitaba? Ese hombre había ido demasiado lejos.

-Ichigo, olvídate de él. Ya he intentado disuadirle muchas veces, pero no ha funcionado. Cuando Kai llegó a nuestro bufete, inmediatamente quiso rechazar el caso, pero Rukia se opuso.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Si te soy sincero, a mi también se me pasó por la cabeza rechazar el caso. Una lucha legal contra los Yakuza es muy peligrosa para cualquiera. Posiblemente, lo que Byakuya quería era evitar algo de este calibre, pero llegados a este punto, en que ya no hay vuelta atrás... No entiendo por qué no hace nada.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando a la gente que pasaba por delante de ellos sin fijarse apenas.

-¿Y Rukia qué? También tendremos que hacer algo para protegerla, ¿no?

El abogado se rió por lo bajo, volviendo a ser el hombre afable que era.

-Este era el punto al que querías llegar, ¿verdad?

No esperó respuesta alguna.

-Nunca cambiarás. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a empezar nada con ella, no quiero volver a ver nunca a la Rukia de hace cinco años.

-Eso ya lo sé...

El abogado miró a Ichigo, que parecía muy entretenido contemplando sus deportivas. En ocasiones parecía un niño pequeño...

-He hablado con Renji para ver si pueden poner guardias en la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, y me ha dicho que tiene dos amigos de confianza que pueden hacerlo, pero necesita que haya una causa justificada. Por ahora se ha declarado que ha sido un accidente, pero es difícil de creer.

-Es imposible de creer. -le corrigió Ichigo. -Ya les he pedido a los de _Amore e Morte_ que revisen el coche.

-¡¿Ya?! ¿y el coche?

-Se lo tienes que llevar mañana.

-Y yo que creía que con lo de Kai había tomado una decisión precipitada... Ese taller... Era el que llevaba tu amigo Sado Yasutora, ¿no?

-Sí. Soy un cliente VIP allí, así que te aseguro que lo miraran todo de arriba abajo lo más rápido posible. Puedes confiar en ellos. ¿Necesita algo más para traer a esos guardias?

-El permiso del médico a cargo.

Se levantó del asiento y se giró hacia Ukitake.

-Ya lo tiene.

Tokio - Apartamento de Kurosaki Ichigo

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se adentró por el pasillo al que daba el recibidor. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero sin muchos miramientos, y la bolsa maleta que llevaba en la mano izquierda enseguida acabó en el suelo. Cogió aire y se giró para encarar al pequeño intruso.

-Esta es mi casa.

El niño comenzó a mirar todo lo que veía con curiosidad, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial, como si temiese romper algo con sólo acercarse.

-Ven, te enseñaré dónde vas a dormir.

Ichigo le guió hasta la puerta de una habitación que quedaba al lado del baño. Abrió la puerta y le dejó espacio al niño para que entrase.

La habitación había sido una especie de "cuarto de sastre", pues estaba lleno de libros, cajas, un ordenador viejo que tenía más años que él y unas cuantas cosas más que hacía tiempo que no usaba.

-Habrá que ordenarla un poco... ¿no creerías que te iba a dejar dormir en un sitio como este? -le dijo al ver la expresión de su rostro. -Luego de limpiarla un poco y quitar toda esta mier... -se mordió su lengua. No iba a hablar así delante de un niño pequeño. Hasta él sabía moderarse.- todas estas cosas, quedará como nueva. Y luego te pondré aquí el sofá-cama que tengo en la salita.

El niño le miró, de nuevo con aquel brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, un brillo que significaba nueva oportunidad.

-¿Me ayudas?

El niño miró el plato detenidamente, armándose de valor. En él había _algo_ marrón y humeante que pretendía ser comida. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que hasta eso sabría mejor que lo que tenía delante de él. Miró a Ichigo, el artífice de esa aberración al alimento humano, que comía tranquilamente lo que había preparado. A Kai se le revolvieron las tripas sólo de verlo.

-Anda, come, que sabe mejor de lo que parece.

Miró a su plato de nuevo. Cogió un cubierto. Lo acercó lentamente al plato... Sólo un poco más. Hundió la cuchara en aquella masa de consistencia gelatinosa y cogió un poco, pero lo suficiente como para asegurarse una muerte rápida. Tragó saliva de nuevo y se lo metió en la boca.

-¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido para tanto?

Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. Aquello era comestible, no, es más, ¡estaba bueno!

-¿Qué... Qué es esto?

-Mejor no preguntes.

Y no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

-Está... bueno.

-¿A que sí? Cuando era pequeño, a menudo tenía que cuidar a mis hermanas, pero siempre que intentaba hacer algo para comer me salía algo así... ¡Y al final hasta era comestible!

-¿Tienes hermanas?

-Sí, tengo dos hermanas, Yuzu y Karin. Ahora tienen 21 años las dos.

-¿Y dónde están?

-En Karakura, estudiando. Allí es dónde yo me crié.

-Mm... Karakura... ¡Oh, Rukia me contó que también creció allí! ¿la conociste allí?

-Sí...

Ichigo hundió de nuevo la cuchara en la comida y miró al niño, que prácticamente se había dejado el plato intacto después de que comenzara a hablar.

-Pero si quieres saber más, primero come.

El pequeño asintió y comenzó a comer mucho más rápido, atragantándose en el proceso. Se le notaba a la legua que todavía tenía preguntas para él. Pero por el momento no se sentía con ánimos para seguir respondiéndolas. Apuró lo que quedaba en el plato y se levantó de la mesa para llevarlo al fregadero.

-¿Ya has acabado? -le preguntó Kai, todavía con buena parte de esa masa marrón en su boca.

-Sí, y tú acaba pronto, que ya es tarde y te tienes que ir a dormir.

A regañadientes, él accedió. No mucho después de acabarse lo que había en el plato, siguió a Ichigo hasta la que sería su habitación las próximas semanas. Después de recoger toda la basura y de ordenar lo que era servible, había quedado un dormitorio bastante decente. El médico se sentó en la cama, y empezó a rebuscar entre la bolsa que había traído con él. Esa misma tarde, antes de irse, Ukitake se la había dado. Era la ropa de Kai, o por lo menos la que Rukia le había comprado mientras él estuvo con ella. Y estaba seguro de que en su casa todavía tendría un armario lleno sólo para él. Ichigo ya se imaginaba a Rukia yendo por las tiendas con el niño para comprarle ropa y todo lo que necesitase, volviéndolo loco entre tienda y tienda.

Sonrió, sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Ichigo?

-Ten, ponte este. -le dijo dándole uno de los pijamas llenos de dibujos de conejitos y hámsteres.

Y ahora era él el que estaba con aquel niño, ayudándole a vestirse, como si...

-Buenas noches, Kai.

Se levantó de la cama y arropó bien al niño, que asomaba su cabecita entre las mantas.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo...

Tokio - Taller mecánico _Amore e Morte_

-¡Vamos, traedlo por aquí!

-¡Con más cuidado! ¿No ves cómo está el coche?

-¡Bien, escuchadme todos! -una voz femenina se impuso a la de todos los que habían en el taller, silenciándolos en el acto. -¡En menos de una semana, quiero que hayáis revisado este coche de arriba abajo, y quiero que me digáis qué es lo que causó el accidente! ¡Y más os vale encontrar algo!

Nada más acabar de hablar, seis de los mecánicos más experimentados del taller se pusieron a desmontar pieza por pieza, quitando los cristales rotos que impedían trabajar con seguridad y examinando las partes extraídas.

-¡Qué profesionalidad! ¡No me lo esperaba!

Arisawa Tatsuki se giró para encontrarse con Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Si estás intentando burlarte de nuestro equipo, más te vale dejar de hacerlo. Recuerda que todo esto no te está costando nada.

-Está bien, tan sólo era una broma.

-Como puedes ver, nos hemos puesto a trabajar enseguida en esto, así que más te vale...

Dejó su frase a la mitad, pues había visto algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien, que había recabado toda su atención

Un niño. Era un niño pequeño, de unos seis o siete años. Y estaba detrás de Ichigo, mirando la maquinaria con curiosidad.

-¿QUÉ es ESO? -le preguntó señalando directamente a Kai.

-Un niño humano, ¿qué va a ser?

-Hasta ahí llego, pero, ¿qué haces con él?

-Pues... Es una larga historia... ¿No te lo conté ayer?

Tatsuki hizo memoria...

-¿Este es... El hijo de Kiryu Akito?

-Correcto.

-¿Y qué haces con él?

-Lo tengo que cuidar hasta que Rukia pueda hacerse cargo de él.

-¿Dónde me he perdido? ¿No se supone que hace años que no os veis? ¿Cómo es que te lo han dejado a ti?

-Ya te lo he dicho, es una larga historia.

-Y me la vas a contar, quieras o no.

Ichigo la miró con cara de resignación.

-Está bien, pero ahora no.

Echó una mirada hacia Kai, que no perdía detalle de la conversación. Tatsuki lo entendió. No delante de él.

-Bien, venid por aquí. -se giró para conducirles a una sala dónde podrían sentarse y hablar, pero de repente se paró y encaró a Ichigo. -Y una cosa más, se me olvidaba... ¡¡No vuelvas a entrar en el taller sin permiso!!

Llave inglesa voladora hacia la cabeza de Ichigo... Que por suerte esquivó fácilmente.

-¡Eh! Como eso me llegase a dar...

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Todos miraron a Kai, que fulminaba con la mirada a Tatsuki. Se había puesto delante de Ichigo, con los puños cerrados fuertemente y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey, Kai, tranquilo, que tan solo estaba de broma.

El médico se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que el niño, y posó una mano sobre su cabeza, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Me ha tirado eso porque sabe que lo iba a esquivar.

"O por lo menos eso espero..."

-Pero...

Kai no parecía todavía muy convencido, y seguía mirando a la mecánica con malos ojos.

-Y tú, Tatsuki, ha sido Kon el que nos ha dejado pasar, así que a mi no me digas nada.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que necesitas el permiso de Chad, no el de Kon! ¡Estúpido hermano! -gritó refiriéndose a aquel que les había dejado entrar. **(1)**

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- preguntó intentando aparentar sorpresa- No tenía ni idea.

-A mí no que vengas con esas...- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba con una nueva llave inglesa, con lo que se ganó una nueva mirada de odio por parte del niño. Al verlo, se agachó lo suficiente para estar a su altura. -¿Algo que objetar?

El niño la miró con recelo, pero antes de decir nada se alejó un paso de ella resguardándose detrás de Ichigo.

-Bruja.

Entonces el blanco de Tatsuki había cambiado por completo. Ahora pasaba a ser el niño insolente que le estaba sacando la lengua detrás de un Ichigo que se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Odio a los críos!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si Kai es muy bueno! ¡Sólo se comporta así contigo! ¿Qué le has hecho al pobrecillo? -de nuevo ese tono falso de burla estaba allí.

La mujer suspiró, resignada.

-Qué se le va a hacer... Tú, ven por aquí, que me tienes que contar muchas cosas. -le dijo al joven de pelo naranja. -Y tú... -este vez miró al niño, que seguía sacándole la lengua y mirándola con malos ojos. -¡¡Kon!! -gritó a pleno pulmón.

Escasos segundos después, apareció un chico de unos veinte años, de pelo negro y revuelto, que cargaba con una rueda de coche usada.

-¡Tú te encargas del niño! ¡Enséñale esto, pero que no toque nada!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo?

-No haberles dejado entrar. -sentenció.

Llevaban una media hora recorriendo todo el taller, viendo las motos que estaban mitad construidas, algunos coches con piezas de menos, y cientos de herramientas que el niño no había visto en su vida. Se cruzaron con muchos de los trabajadores de _Amore e Morte_, que miraban al niño con un tanto de curiosidad, pero al ver que iba acompañado de Kon, inmediatamente volvían a sus quehaceres. Pero después de pasar por segunda vez por la misma moto sin ruedas, a Kai ya le pareció que Ichigo había hablado suficiente con esa bruja.

Sin siquiera pedirle permiso a su guardaespaldas, que parecía mucho más ocupado hablando con una de las chicas del equipo unas tres motos más atrás, decidió ir a buscar el lugar por el que se habían ido esos dos. Puertas había pocas, y le costó muy poco encontrar el lugar por el que se habían marchado. Ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando esta, de repente, se abrió, dejando a la vista a un gigante de unos tres metros y piel oscura... O por lo menos eso le pareció a Kai, que apenas le llegaba a la cintura a ese ser enorme. El niño se quedó en silencio, bastante impresionado por la persona que tenía delante, que en respuesta a su silencio tan sólo soltó un leve gruñido.

-Perdone...

No supo muy bien qué decir. Aquel hombre imponía.

-¿Tú eres Kiryu Kai? -su voz sonaba menos espeluznante de lo que el niño se había imaginado en un principio, y eso le tranquilizó un poco.

Asintió.

Con un leve gesto, le invitó a entrar. Detrás de él pudo ver a Ichigo y a Tatsuki, que nada más verle detuvieron su charla. Estaban sentados en unos taburetes y apoyados sobre una mesa repleta de diseños de motos y coches, que parecían haber quedado olvidados. Cuando Ichigo le indicó que se acercase, fue corriendo hacia él, situándose entre el médico y la mecánica, a la que le sacó la lengua de nuevo.

-Yo me voy a poner a trabajar en el coche de Kuchiki.

La voz del gigante les hizo mirar en su dirección, pero ya se estaba marchando.

-¿Ya has visto todo el taller? -le preguntó Ichigo.

-Más te vale no haber tocado nada.

Tatsuki se ganó una nueva mirada de odio por parte del niño, pero lo ignoró.

-Kai, todavía no te he dicho quiénes son ellos. -el pequeño soltó un bufido haciendo parecer que no le importaba, aunque en realidad eso no era del todo cierto. -Esta es Arisawa Tatsuki, es una amiga mía de la infancia. El que te ha acompañado antes es su hermano, Arisawa Kon, y el que se acaba de ir es Sado Yasutora, aunque todos le llamamos Chad. Es "el jefe" de todo esto. Van a revisar el coche de Rukia para ver que es lo que... Causó el accidente. Por cierto... -dijo ahora mirando a Tatsuki. -¿en cuánto tiempo lo tendrás todo?

-Vamos a mirar primero los frenos y el control del volante, que es lo que... -miró disimuladamente a Kai, que seguía en medio de ellos dos, posiblemente intentando crear el mayor espacio posible entre ellos. -bueno, lo que puede haber "fallado". Tenemos bastantes personas en ellos, y en un par de días como mucho ya lo sabremos. Pero la revisión completa tardará más. Una semana, más o menos.

-En cuanto sepáis algo, avisadme.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos.

* * *

**(1)** Como podréis ver, he convertido a Kon en Humano!! Lo veo como un clon de mi propio hermano, y como Tatsuki es parecida a mi (en el caracter) pues ale, le jodo un poco para no ser yo la única con hermanos degenerados.

El próximo capi no sñé cuando estará, pero no tardará tanto como este, lo prometo .

Y posiblemente, Rukia... (jejeje)

* * *


End file.
